Una boda en Canterlot
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: Two shot escrito en conjunto con Scrittore passione, primer capitulo escrito por el y el segundo escrito por mi. Vercion alterna de "una boda en Canterlot" disfrútenla :)
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un Two-shot realizado entre Eyedragon y Scrittore Passione. Asistiremos a la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence desde un enfoque diferente. Este primer capítulo fue escrito por Scrittore, el segundo por Eyedragon._

_Previamente debo informar de algo. Hay dos teorías sobre el periodo de tiempo que Twilight pasa en Ponyville._

_**1ª.**__ Cada temporada de la serie es un año distinto. Esto se basa en que en las temporada vimos dos inviernos diferentes; en el primero asistimos a su recogida, y en el segundo a la celebración de la fundación de Equestria mediante una obra de teatro. Por tanto la T3 sería el tercer año y la T4 el cuarto._

_**2ª.**__ Desde la T1 hasta la T4 solo transcurre un único año. Esto se basa a que ambas temporadas comienzan con la celebración del solsticio de verano, y Celestia menciona que es el primer año que lo celebra con su hermana desde que ella volvió de su destierro._

_En este caso la teoría elegida es la primera. Si a eso le sumamos que la boda del hermano de Twilight se produce al final de la T2, podemos deducir que dichas nupcias se celebraron cuando ella finalizaba su segundo año de estancia en el pueblo._

**Capítulo 1  
>LA FRUSTRACIÓN DE TWILIGHT<strong>

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. El sol iluminaba Ponyville dando un perfecto día para el picnic que Twilight y Spike habían planeado con sus amigas. La unicornio se levantó contenta y entró en la cocina esperando encontrar al joven dragón, allí estaba él con el desayuno preparado para la quedada. El dragón había hecho varios sándwiches.

—Buenos días, Spike. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Hola, Twilight. Un segundo… ¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina?

—Bueno… sí.

—Estooo… gracias pero ya lo hice todo.

Twilight bufó. Su asistente número uno siempre le reprochaba su mala destreza como cocinera, lo peor es que no podía recriminárselo. No era muy hábil en la cocina. La poni no le dio más vueltas a la cabeza y se dirigió al baño para asearse, después le tocó el turno a su compañero. Una vez que ambos terminaron de prepararse salieron de la casa-biblioteca cerrando con llave.

Realmente hacía un día magnifico para un día de campo. La unicornio se preguntó si Rainbow Dash tendría algo que ver; ésta última era la encargada del clima de Ponyville. Por el camino se encontraron a Derpy, la cual estaba repartiendo el correo. También se toparon con Lyra y Bon Bon quienes estaban dando un paseo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al Carrusel donde recogieron a Rarity, la modista llevaba un precioso sombrero amarillo pálido y un lazo morado claro en el cuello.

Seguidamente los tres se marcharon a recoger a Pinkie Pie, ésta última había preparado un gran surtido de pastelitos. La siguiente fue Applejack quien al ver los dulces de la poni rosada rodo los ojos.

—Pinkie ¿Eso son dulces?

—Pastelitos.

—Pero sabias que yo estaba preparando un pie de manzana.

—¡Qué bien! Cuantos más dulces mejor—contestó la terrestre rosada dando saltitos.

—… En fin… en la cesta llevo el pie, dos termos de café y otro de leche.

Todos dieron por finiquitada la conversación y se marcharon a buscar a Rainbow, pero apenas se habían alejado unos metros de la granja cuando la pegaso cian chocó a toda velocidad con Applejack. Ambas ponis cayeron al suelo con Dash encima de Applejack.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Rainbow?

—Ups. Lo siento. Estaba practicando un nuevo truco. Quiero lograr un doble Sonic Rainboom—contestó la pegaso levantándose de su amiga granjera.

Solo faltaba Fluttershy en el grupo pero ella vivía cerca de la zona que se había elegido para la quedada, esto se debía a que la casa de la pegaso amarilla estaba situada a la entrada del pueblo, en una zona llena de césped, árboles y muchos animalitos. A la pegaso le encantaban los animales y cuidaba de ellos; lo cual en la práctica servía para proteger la fauna de los alrededores de Ponyville.

Cuando el grupo llegó a casa de la pegaso pudieron ver que esta había empaquetado un bonito mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos más varias servilletas a juego.

El grupo se dirigió a una bonita zona de campo, donde el suelo tenía una buena y suave hierva. La unicornio blanca se colocó en el mantel teniendo mucho cuidado de no marcharse los cascos de hierba ni de tierra.

El grupo comenzó a disfrutar del soleado día y de la comida. Ninguno de los presentes había desayunado aun, porque la idea era hacerlo durante la quedada.

—Dash, ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con este bonito día, querida?

—Sí. Los pegasos habían planeado un día lluvioso para hoy pero les dije que dejasen la lluvia para mañana.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Claro, cerebrito. Siempre y cuando seas la jefa del clima—rio Rainbow, su risa se contagió al resto del grupo.

De pronto Spike escupió una carta de Celestia. Twilight la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Querida Twilight:_

_Tú, Spike y tus amigas estáis cordialmente invitadas a la boda que se celebrará en Canterlot, entre Shininig Armor y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza…_

La unicornio dejó caer la misiva, todos vieron la mirada de enfado de su amiga.

—¡Se casa! Shining se casa y no me lo dice. ¿Me tengo que enterar por un papel?

—Calma, dulzura. ¿Qué te sucede?

Sparkle miro a sus amigas y dio un suspiro.

—Vosotros hacer lo queráis pero yo no iré a esa boda.

—¡Twilight!—se escandalizó Spike.

—Lo siento pero no iré. Seguir sin mí; necesito estar sola—respondió Twilight desapareciéndose.

Todas las manes se miraron entre ellas sin comprender que le había pasado a su amiga unicornio. Applejack se fijó en que la carta había quedado tirada en el mantel, tras echar un vistazo al resto del grupo tomó el documento y siguió con su lectura en voz alta.

_Estoy segura de que todas estaréis felices de celebrar semejante acontecimiento, pero además quiero que organicéis la boda. Applejack se encargara de la comida del banquete, Pinkie Pie de la recepción; Fluttershy y su coro de aves aportaran la música; Rainbow Dash realizará un __Sonic Rainboom__ en el momento en que los novios se den el sí; Rarity diseñada el traje de la novia y las damas de honor…_

De pronto se escucho un desmayo y se interrumpió la lectura. Rarity se había desmayado de gusto sobre la hierba y algunas briznas se pegaron a su pelaje, aunque eran solo unas hierbecitas y granitos de tierrecilla que se podían sacudir fácilmente. De pronto la unicornio se levanto sobresaltada.

—¡NO! No, no, no, no. Estoy… cubierta… de hierba. Hierba y tierra asquerosas. ¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS HORRIBLES ESTA ES SIN DUDA LA PEOR!

—Aja. ¿Puede seguir con el texto?

_Twilight, tú tendrás el papel más importante; coordinándolo y supervisando toda la preparación de la ceremonia. Además, a ti, tus padres, Spike y tus amigas os he reservado un lugar en primera fila._

_Cordialmente tu maestra.  
>Princesa Celestia de Equestria.<em>

—Hiiiiiiiiaaaa. Estoy radiante de contenta.

—Que gran honor—reconoció Fluttershy.

—¡Va ha ser genial, queridas. Nosotras organizando una boda real. Conseguiré nuevos clientes para el Carrusel.

—¡Esta será la mejor boda de la historia!—gritó eufórica la pegaso cian.

—Sí, Dash. Habrá muchos dulces, juego, bailes, canciones y…

—Todo eso está muy bien, chicas. Pero… ¿No os estáis olvidando de alguien?—intervino Spike.

—…—las manes se miraron entre ellas.

—¡TWILIGHT!—gritaron todas a la vez.

—Spike, querido. ¿Qué le paso a Twilight? ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—Bueno… ella… quizás sería mejor que la preguntaseis directamente.

—Spike, cariño…

—… Chicas… Twilight y yo nunca os hemos hablado de esto porque para ella no es fácil. Shining Armor, el novio, es… es… su hermano.

Todas se quedaron de piedra ante semejante confesión. ¿El hermano de Twilight se iba a casar con una princesa de Canterlot? ¿Y ella se enfadaba por ello?

—Veréis, chicas… Sabéis que Twilight y yo vivíamos en Canterlot antes de que nos mudásemos a Ponyville ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué ella en la capital no tenía amigos?

—Sí, dulzura. Eso lo sabemos.

—Aja, pero lo que no sabéis es que ella si tenía un amigo, su hermano. Eran inseparables, se querían muchísimo pero a veces discutían. La mayor parte de esas discusiones eran por tonterías. Recuerdo una vez que se pelearon por ver cuál de los dos se comía más mousse de limón que les había preparado su madre. Sin embargo, el día en que Twilight se mudó aquí; antes de marcharse de Canterlot ella y Shining tuvieron una disputa, pero esta vez fue más fuerte que las anteriores.

—¿Qué sucedió, cariño?

—Pues…

**FLASHBACK DE SPIKE**

_Vemos a Twilight y Spike en una de las habitaciones del palacio real de Canterlot, en compañía de Shining Armor._

—_Shining. ¿Has visto mi bolsa de libros?_

—_Te la devolveré cuando regreses._

—_Perdona. ¿Has cogido mis libros?_

—_Sí, hermana. Ya no eres una potrilla, madura. Estudiar esta bien pero también necesitas aprender a relacionarte con los demás. Aprovecha tu instancia en Ponyville para hacer algún amigo._

—_Muy gracioso. Devuélveme mis libros._

—_No. Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento. Incluso la princesa te ha ordenado en su carta que hagas amigos._

—_La orden de mi maestra es supervisar la celebración del solsticio de verano._

—_Eso y hacer amistades._

—_Chicos, por favor, no discutan—pidió Spike._

—_¡TÚ NO TE METAS!—chillaron a la vez Armor y Twilight mirando al joven dragón que retrocedió asustado._

_De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron un semental y una yegua._

—_¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó el semental recién llegado._

—_Papá, mamá. Shining me ha quitado mi bolsa de libros y no me la quiere devolver._

—_Calma, hija. No necesitas libros para ir a Ponyville; ya los leerás a la vuelta._

—_¡Papá!_

—_Cielo. Debes dejar un poco aparcada la lectura. Aprovecha el viaje para hacer alguna amiga. Me da lástima verte siempre sola. Todos nosotros queremos que hagas amistades._

—_¿Tú también, mamá?_

—_Twilight, solo queremos que hagas amigos, es todo._

—_¡Ya te dije que no te metas en esto, Spike?_

—_No hables así, hija. Quizás Shining se precipitó al coger tu bolsa, pero pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo._

—_¡Papá!_

—_No, Twilight. Tienes 19 años, va siendo hora de que aprendas a ser más sociable._

—_Papá tiene razón, cielo—intervino Velvet._

—_¡Es el colmo! Mi propia familia se pone en mi contra. Pues bien, iré a Ponyville porque es una orden de la princesa, pero no esperéis que conozca a nadie. No me hace falta hacer amistades y no podéis obligarme._

—_No les hables así a papá y mamá—se quejó Shining._

—_Cállate. Tú has provocado esto. Lo de los libros es una cosa pero encima pones a nuestros padres en mi contra. No pienso volver a hablarte, Shining._

—_¡Hija!—se escandalizó Velvet._

—_Discúlpate ahora mismo con tu hermano—pidió Night Light pero Twilight no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Spike la siguió._

**FIN DEL**__**FLASHBACK**

—Eso fue lo que paso. Después Twilight y yo nos marchamos precipitadamente de Canterlot y vinimos aquí, pero ella seguía enfadada. Creo que en el fondo solo fue un calentón. Twilight siempre se ha reprochado a si misma la forma en que le habló a su familia; al día siguiente de la derrota de Nihgtmare Moom intento escribirles una carta de disculpa, a lo largo de todo este tiempo en Ponyville ha empezado varias misivas pero nunca ha terminado ninguna; tampoco se atreve a ir a visitarles, le da miedo pensar que la rechacen después de cómo se comportó.

Todas se habían quedado en blanco después de oír la historia.

—Cuesta creer que alguien tan racional como Twilight tenga un calentón de ese tipo—intervino Fluttershy.

—Bueno… ella no puede ser una cerebrito todo el tiempo.

—Dash tiene razón, dulzuras. A veces la ira y los nervios nublan la razón. Todo el mundo puede enfadarse.

—Bueno… ella no actúa bien bajo presión. ¿Os acordáis de cuando se puso nerviosa por no terminar a tiempo una tarea para la princesa? Acabó soltando un hechizo a varios vecinos, haciendo que todos ellos se peleasen por una tonta muñeca—recordó Rarity.

—Lo recuerdo. Fue extraño que nadie se lo reprochara—se sorprendió Dash.

—Porque muchos no supieron del todo lo que paso, y seguro que siguen sin saberlo; otros seguramente hicieron la vista gorda—admitió Applejack.

—Spike ¿Por qué nunca nos habías contado esto?—preguntó Pinkie.

—Twilight prefiere guardar silencio sobre este asunto. Es prácticamente un secreto para ella.

—¡HASTA ESTE MOMENTO, BOCAZAS!

Todas se dieron la vuelta, detrás de un árbol apareció Twilight enfadada. La unicornio miró severamente a Spike.

—No tenías derecho a contarles toda la historia. Se suponía que era un secreto.

—Twilight… yo…

—¡Eres un maldito bocazas! ¡Chivato!

—Twilight, cariño…

—¿Qué? ¿También vas a decirme que soy una antisocial?

—Yo…

—¡Ya basta, Twilight!

—¡Applejack!—se sorprendió la unicornio morada.

—En primer lugar Spike y Rarity no tienen culpa de nada, no tienes por qué hablarles en ese tono. En segundo lugar, Spike nos contó la historia porque todos estamos preocupados por ti. En tercer lugar, debiste contarnos todo esto hace tiempo; somos tus amigas y lo hubiésemos entendido. Por último debes disculparte con tu familia, es lo correcto.

Twilight miro enfadado a la poni granjera, pero de pronto su ira se disipo ante la mirada de la terrestre naranja. Applejack tenía una mirada muy seria y estricta. La unicornio tenía dudas pero entonces miró a las demás. Todas se veían tristes, especialmente Rarity y Spike. En ese momento Twilight bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Spike, Rarity, chicas… lo siento. Siento haber reaccionado así pero… no puedo regresar a Carterlot, a casa. No me atrevo a volver después de cómo le hablé a mi familia, y todo por una excusa tan tonta como unos libros que incluso están en la biblioteca. Tengo… tengo miedo; si ellos no quieren verme entonces… no lo soportaría—Twilight se acurrucó en una esquina del mantel con la mirada perdida, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. El grupo se le acercó para confortarla.

—Vamos, Twilight. Seguro que Velvet y Night quieren verte y también Shining.

—Spike… eres muy bueno conmigo. Aunque no sé por qué lo haces, a veces te trato muy mal.

—No digas eso.

—Bueno, cerebrito, aquí hay que tomar medidas. Iremos a Canterlot para la boda y primero te acompañaremos a ver a tus padres.

—Todas estamos contigo, Twilight—intervino la pegaso amarilla.

—Hiiiiiiaaaa. Somos como los ingredientes de un pie de manzana. Nos necesitamos juntos para poder funcionar.

—Así es, cariño. Iremos todas juntas y te apoyaremos.

—Estoy deseando conocer a tus padres—comentó Pinkie.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos todos contigo—reconoció el dragoncito.

Twilight miró a sus amigas y Spike, sin decir nada les dio un abrazo grupal.

Tres días después las manes estaban listas para el viaje a Canterlot. A Rarity y Applejack no les hacía mucha gracia abandonar durante tanto tipo el Carrusel y Sweet Apple Acres respectivamente, pero ambas se habían comprometido con su amiga, además la modista esperaba poder conseguir nuevos clientes para su boutique. Fluttershy había hablado con la veterinario del pueblo para que le echase un ojo a sus animalitos. Pinkie ya había informado a los Cake de su partida, estos se mostraron contentos al enterarse de que la poni rosada iba a participar en la organización de la celebración de una boda real. Rainbow por su parte dejó temporalmente a Thunderlane a cargo de la fábrica del clima, se trataba de un pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro, crines de estilo mohicano de color celeste claro al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran dorados claros; su Cutie Mark tenía forma de una nube moviéndose y disparando un rayo.

Una vez listos todos los preparativos el grupo compuesto por las seis ponis y un dragón se dirigió a la estación de Ponyville para comprar los billetes de tren. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho, el vehículo solo tardó 5 minutos en llegar al andén, pura suerte.

Durante el viaje el paisaje era bonito. Se veía gran parte del bosque Everfree, las posteriores montañas sobre las cuales estaba construido Canterlot… pero Twilight no estaba muy animada, después de dos años evitando el tema por fin se iba a enfrentar a sus temores; Spike insistía en que sus padres estarían felices de verla, pero ella seguía sin creerlo del todo. Lo cierto era que en los dos años que llevaba en Ponyville nunca se había carteado con sus padres y hermano, ni les había visitado pero tampoco se había dado el caso contrario.

El tren llegó a la estrada de la ciudad de Canterlot. Nada más llegar tanto el maquinista, como el revisor y los pasajeros tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa. El transporte fue obligado a detenerse y varios soldados pegasos entraron en los vagones pidiendo la documentación a los pasajeros.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?—se extrañó Twilight entregando su DNI a uno de los soldados.

—La ciudad está bajo estricta vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso—respondió el militar revisando la documentación de la señorita Sparkle.

Las otras manes, Spike, los demás viajeros e incluso el personal del tren también tuvieron que esperar a que se comprobasen sus datos. Se tardó más de una hora en verificar todos los carnés. Afortunadamente el vehículo consiguió permiso para pasar a la ciudad. Una vez dentro las manes insistieron en ir primero a visitar a los padres de Twilight.

—De acuerdo, chicas. Iré pero solo si me acompañáis.

—Claro que iremos todas, cariño; guíanos—respondió Rarity y los demás asintieron.

El grupo tardó unos 45 minutos en llegar desde la estación de Canterlot hasta la casa de los padres de Twilight. Se trataba de un chalet con paredes blancas y tejados gris azulado; las ventanas tenían por dentro unas cortinas de un color blanco pálido semi-transparentes. Había un pequeño jardín donde Rarity pudo admirar unas bonitas rosas rojas, y otras blancas.

—Las flores rojas las plantó mi padre, las blancas mi madre. Es una especie de hobby que comparten entre ellos—explicó Twilight.

—Son preciosas, querida.

—Es un bonito hobby en común—reconoció Fluttershy.

Twilight se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, miró un momento atrás. Todas las manes y también Spike estaban pendientes de ella.

—No sé… Tal vez no estén en casa.

—¡TWILIGHT!—gritaron todos.

—Ah, ah. Sea. Adelante—respondió la unicornio lila llamando a la puerta.

Abrió el portón una yegua unicornio de lomo gris pálido, crines de rayas lilas y blancas, ojos azul cielo y una cutie mark de tres estrellas de cinco puntas. Respondía por Twilight Velvet.

—Hola, mamá. Yo…

—¡Mi niña!—exclamó la yegua gris abalanzándose sobre su hija y abrazándola, la unicornio violeta se sentía muy a gusto y no quería romper el abrazo—¡NIGHT, VEN AQUÍ!

Se oyeron pasos procedentes de la casa, de alguien que se acercaba. Se trataba de un unicornio de cuero azul claro, sus crines eran de color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran un tono amarillo, su Cutie Mark eran dos lunas. Respondía por Night Light.

—¿Qué ocurre, querida…?

—¡Papá!—respondió la aludida separándose de su madre para abrazar a su padre—Papá, lo siento, no debí…

—Chisss. Ya, cariño, tranquila. Te hemos echado de menos—respondió el semental abrazando a su hija y acariciando suavemente su melena.

Las otras manes y Spike no hicieron nada. Simplemente miraron complacidos aquella tierna escena entre Twilight y sus padres. Pero de pronto Night le hizo un gesto a Spike para que se acercara.

—No te quedes ahí, hijo.

—Hola, papá—respondió el dragón abrazando al semental y seguidamente a Velvet.

—¡¿PAPÁ?!—se sorprendieron las manes.

—Spike ha vivido con nosotros desde que salió del huevo. Técnicamente es nuestro tercer hijo—explicó el semental.

—Será mejor que entréis, chicas. Hablaremos más tranquilamente en la casa—invitó Velvet.

Una vez dentro Twilight se sorprendió de que sus padres, ya conocían previamente el nombre de todas las manes.

—Bueno… Twilight. No todas las cartas que envió a Canterlot van dirigidas a la princesa—insinuó el dragoncito, mientras todos se sentaban en el salón.

—Entendido. Has estado carteándote con papá y mamá.

—Claro.

—Bien hecho.

—Pero… al final no quisisteis visitarnos en Ponyville. Os lo pedí varias veces—reprochó Spike a sus padres para sorpresa de la unicornio lila.

_«Les pidió que nos visitasen. A veces este chico me sorprende. ¿Cuándo se carteó con papá y mamá? Debió de hacerlo a mis espaldas, quizás mientras yo dormía o cuando él estaba solo en la biblioteca»_pensó la unicornio morada.

Night y Velvet intercambiaron una mirada. Esta última tomó la palabra.

—Lo sé y lo siento, hijo. Quisimos ir pero siempre nos echamos atrás en el último momento. No estábamos seguros de si Twilight estaría contenta de recibirnos o no. En tus cartas nos decías que ambos queríais vernos, pero teníamos dudas.

_«O sea que los padres tenían los mismos temores que la hija. Menuda familia de desconfiados»_ pensó Applejack.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, después la poni granjera tomó la palabra. Applejeck habló de cómo ella y las demás conocieron a Twilight y Spike. Rarity entendió la iniciativa y secundó la conversación hablando sobre el solsticio de verano y la derrota de Nightmare Moon.

—Tendrían que haber visto cuando su hija participó en su primera carrera de las hojas, Applejack y yo al principio nos burlamos de ella, pero nos dio una lección ganándonos a ambas—reconoció Dash.

Los señores Sparkle desde el primer momento se alegraron de que por fin su hija hubiese empezado a relacionarse con más gente. Realmente la princesa Celestia había hecho bien en enviar a Twilight a Ponyville. En poco tiempo ésta última había pasado de estar siempre sola a tener cinco buenas amigas. Night preparó un poco de té y café para todos; afortunadamente para Spike y Twilight, Velvet había hecho su mousse de limón, dicha delicia se llevó las alabanzas de todo el grupo. Se trataba de un postre hecho con claras de huevo, azúcar, limón y otros ingredientes.

El grupo pasó una agradable velada. Para alargar más la instancia la unicornio gris insistió en que todos se quedasen a comer, Applejack y Rarity insistieron en que no querían molestar, pero la anfitriona no aceptó un no por respuesta.

El tiempo tiende a pasarse deprisa cuando uno se lo pasa bien con los demás, eso fue lo que pasó. Antes de lo previsto ya eran más de las 17:30. Twilight admitió que ella y sus amigas debían ver a su hermano y a la princesa Celestia.

Seguidamente el grupo se despidió y se encaminó al palacio real, tardaron más de una hora en llegar a pata. Hubiesen podido coger un taxi pero Rarity prefirió verlo todo caminando, o mejor dicho pararse en cada escaparate a cotillear las tiendas. No obstante, saltaba a la vista que las calles estaban llenas de guardias, lo cual intimidaba un poco. Eran más de las 19:00 cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del palacio real; donde de nuevo les pidieron la documentación pero esta vez estuvieron a punto de negarles la entrada, lo hubiesen hecho de no ser porque uno de los soldados reconoció a la discípula de la princesa Celestia y a Spike, pero las otras 5 manes no eran tan populares. Los guardias dudaron en cederles el paso a dichas yeguas desconocidas pero finalmente accedieron, a condición de que el grupo fuera escoltado por ellos hasta la sala del trono, así se hizo, pero para sorpresa de todos Celestia no estaba en el salón real.

—Debe de estar en el observatorio. Ve a buscarla—ordenó un pegaso de lomo marrón oscuro a otro de cuero blanco.

—Sí, señor—respondió el volador blanco alzando el vuelo.

—Esperaremos todos aquí—ordenó el pegaso marrón al grupo y a los soldados.

Celestia estaba en ese momento en el observatorio en compañía de la princesa Luna.

—Cely, ¿Aun no tienes ninguna sospecha?

—No se sabe nada de quién pueda ser.

—¿Y si fuese una falsa alarma?

—Quizás pero no debemos bajar la guardia, Luna. Carterlot recibió un aviso de amenaza.

—La población se siente incómoda con tanta seguridad. Hemos tenido que expulsar de la ciudad a muchos turistas.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta. En cuanto se resuelva esta crisis podremos volver a la normalidad y restablecer el turismo, junto con las salidas y entradas normales en la ciudad. Hasta entonces hemos de ser pacientes.

De pronto apareció el pegaso en el balcón del observatorio.

—Majestades.

—Diga, soldado—respondió Luna.

—Han llegado Twilight Sparkle y el dragón Spike, pero vienen acompañados de cinco yeguas más, no sabemos de quienes se trata.

—Deben de ser las amigas de Twilight. Hermana, ve con ellas, yo me quedaré aquí.

—Gracias, Luna.

El pegaso y la princesa del sol abandonaron el observatorio. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala del trono, donde todos se inclinaron ante su majestad; pero Celestia se limitó a abrazar a su alumna.

—Twilight, me alegra que hayáis venido todas. Soldados, ustedes pueden irse.

—Sí, majestad.

Los militares abandonaron el salón del trono.

—Princesa. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tanta vigilancia?—se interesó Twilight.

—A mí tampoco me gusta está situación. Hemos recibido un aviso de amenaza contra Canterlot; al parecer algo o alguien quiere atacar la ciudad. Aun no sabemos todos los detalles pero se ha incrementado la vigilancia para proteger a la población.

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado con esta noticia.

—Por cierto, mi leal estudiante; tu hermano está supervisando la vigilancia del palacio. Supongo que querrás verle.

—Sí, princesa.

—Entonces ve con él.

Twilight se despidió del grupo y se marchó. Después su majestad se dirigió a los demás.

—Hay mucho que hacer para preparar la ceremonia, pero ya es tarde. Será mejor esperar a mañana. He dispuesto habitaciones para todas. Spike, tú puedes quedarte con Twilight o ir a casa de tus padres, como prefieras.

—Me quedó, gracias.

—¡Un segundo! A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Vamos a hospedarnos aquí?

—Sí. Desayunareis y cenareis conmigo y con Luna. El desayuno es a las 10:00—respondió la princesa.

A la modista le brillaron los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato se presentaron varias doncellas reales, para acompañar a cada uno de los miembros del grupo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Twilight había llegado a la fachada de uno de los muros traseros del palacio, los guardias al verla acercarse la apuntaron con sus armas, pero Shining les ordeno dejar pasar a la yegua, y se quitó el casco ante ella como saludo. La unicornio morada y semental se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos instantes, no pronunciaron palabra alguna pero solo con aquella mirada ya estaba dicho todo. Armor se acercó despacio a su hermana y cuando la tuvo a su alcance la abrazó.

—Hola, hermanita.

—Hola, Shini—respondió ella sin romper el abrazo.

Armor se apartó un poco de su hermana para observarla de nuevo.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—También tú.

—Tienes que ponerme al día. La princesa Celestia me informó hoy de que tienes nuevas amigas, al parecer vais a organizar mi boda—respondió el semental sonriendo.

—¿En serio te lo contó? O sea que mi maestra…

—Nuestros padres estarán encantados cuando lo sepan.

—Ellos ya lo saben. Fuimos todas a visitarles antes de venir al palacio. Y aproveché para disculparme, también debo pedirte disculpas a ti…

—Olvidemos el pasado, hermana. Ahora solo quiero que estemos bien. Voy a casarme y quiero que tú seas mi madrina.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Pero mama…

—Lo consulté con ella y le pareció bien.

Por tradición, lo más frecuente en una boda equestriana era que al novio le apadrinase su madre.

—Por cierto, hermano ¿Quién es la novia?

—Oh vamos, Twilight. Tú conoces de sobra a la princesa My Amore Cadenza.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Ella es Cadence. Tu antigua niñera.

—¿Cadence? ¿En serio?—los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar—¿La Cadence que yo conozco? O sea ¿La mejor niñera en toda la historia de las niñeras?

—Dímelo tú. Fue tu niñera. Hace tiempo que no os veis y ella no suele usar su nombre completo, posiblemente sea por eso que no te sonaba el nombre.

—Cambiando de tema, mi maestra me contó que Canterlot ha sido amenazado.

—Así es. Tienes que ver esto—respondió Shining iluminando su cuerno y mostrando una gran barrera mágica, con forma de cúpula, que cubría toda la ciudad de Canterlot.

**ENTRETANTO EN LAS MINAS SUBTERRANEAS Y ABANDONADAS DE CANTERLOT.**

Se encontraba una alicornio rosada sujetada a una de las rocas de la mina, mediante una cadena ajustada a su pata trasera izquierda, llevaba una aro anti magia en el cuerno, las alas atadas a la espalda y tenía el aspecto de no haber comido en varios días. De pronto una alicornio gris oscuro se acercó a ella, la visitante tenía una melena verde y varios agujeros en sus patas. La alicornio oscura dejo un plato de comida junto a la encadenada.

—Hola, nenita. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Simple. Porque al contrario que tú, que eres una niña mimada; yo tengo un reino que gobernar y unos súbditos que se mueren de hambre.

—Si lo que dices es cierto entonces suéltame. Podemos hablar las dos con mis tías. Hallaremos entre todas una solución pacífica.

—No soy dada al dialogo sino a la acción. Además por qué iba a confiar en ti o en las otras princesas. Si pudieseis atacaríais a mi gente y la esclavizaríais. Solo soy la primera en mover ficha.

—Te equivocas. Equestria nunca ha esclavizado ni atacado a ningún pueblo. No te saldrás con la tuya.

—Lo veremos. Te aconsejo que comas. No sé cuándo podré volver a visitarte—respondió la alicornio gris marchándose.

**EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Shining y Twilight pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde. La yegua se puso a narrar su instancia en Ponyville; Armor se sentía contento de que por fin su hermana tuviese amigas, estaba deseando conocerlas. Al anochecer ambos fueron a buscar a Cadence. Twilight abordó a la alicornio rosada insinuando que ambas hiciesen el saludo de los rayos de sol, pero la aludida no entendió el gesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cadence, es nuestro saludo personal.

—¿Saludo?

—¿No te acuerdas?

_«Al parecer esa princetucha no me lo explicó todo»_ pensó molesta la falsa Cadence.

—Cadence, soy yo. ¡Twilight! ¿No me recuerdas?

_«¿Twilight? ¿Se llama así? A ésta no la tenía prevista. Podría arruinarlo todo»_

—Perdona, Twilight. Creo que no recuerdo ese saludo. He estado ocupada preparando la boda.

—Entiendo—respondió disgustada la unicornio morada.

—Mi hermanita y sus 5 amigas van a preparar la boda por sugerencia de la princesa Celestia. ¿No es genial?

_«¿Su hermana? ¡Ha dicho su hermana! ¿Y hay otras 5 intrusas? Si las mató a todas o las secuestro podrían sospechar de mí. Tengo que engañarlas a todas. Qué asco, tendré que ser… amable con ellas»_

—Estaré encantada de conocer a tus amigas. Pero… ya es algo tarde. Quiero quedarme a solas con mi esposo.

—Claro. Que descanséis—respondió Twilight saliendo de la habitación.

_«No sé qué es pero… hay algo extraño en Cadence»_ pensó Twilight cuando estaba en el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se levanto despejada. La reconciliación con sus padres la había sentado bien, ahora se sentía más relajada. Spike por su parte dormía en la misma habitación del palacio que ella, pero él tenía una segunda cama un poco más pequeña que la de la yegua, pero suficientemente grande y cómoda para el joven dragón. El macho aun no se había despertado y la unicornio optó por dejarle dormir un poco más mientras ella se metía en el baño para asearse; dado que esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse por preparar el desayuno, de eso se ocuparía el personal del palacio.

A las diez las 6 manes y Spike desayunarían con las princesas, pero todavía eran las nueve de la mañana. Twilight aprovechó para darse un baño. La bañera era enorme, hubiesen cabido dos sementales adultos, motivo por el cual la poni aprovechó para darse un baño de burbujas. Al cabo de un rato alguien llamó a la puerta del aseo pero afortunadamente la yegua había echado el pestillo.

—¿Sí?

—_¿Twilight estás ahí dentro?_

—Spike, ¿Eres tú?

—_Sí._

—Me estoy bañando. Espera un poco.

—_Vale, no tardes._

Al cabo de cinco minutos la poni salió del baño con la melena mojada, pero con un hechizo se la secó. Seguidamente Spike imitó la idea del Twilight, volviendo a llenar la bañera.

Eran las 9:50 cuando la unicornio y el dragón llegaron al comedor. La yegua suspiró al ver que ya estaban presentes las manes, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor y Cadence. Esta última sonrió complacida, era la oportunidad de conocer de cerca al enemigo.

_«Unas niñas y una lagartija no van a frustrar mis planes»_ pensó Cadence.

—Tía Celestia. ¿No vas a presentarme a nuestras invitadas?—se interesó la falsa Cadence mientras tomaba un bocado de una tortitas con sirope de chocolate.

—Por supuesto, sobrina—respondió Celestia haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

—Bueno… chicas contarme algo de vosotras. Quiero conocer un poco más a las amigas de Twilight.

Cada una de las manes se puso a hablar de si misma y de su profesión y hobbys. Ninguna sabía que en realidad la Cadence malvada les estaba interrogando esperando descubrir sus debilidades; llegando a notar que todas estaban demasiado emocionadas por participar en la boda. Además Shining también mencionó un poco de su infancia y la de su hermana, lo que le permitió a la villana conocer ciertos datos como que Cadence había sido la niñera de Twilight, o que la unicornio morada era la estudiante personal de Celestia.

—Me alegra que mi futura cuñada tenga tan buenas amigas, amor.

—Yo también, cariño.

—Esto me da una idea, suponiendo que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo. Aparte de organizar la boda. ¿Os gustaría ser las damas de honor?

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Quiere su alteza que seamos damas de honor?—se sorprendió y emocionó Rarity.

—Bueno… solo si queréis, claro. Sería un placer para mí.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! SÍ QUEREMOS. ¿DÓNDE HAY QUE FIRMAR?—contestó de golpe la modista levantándose de pronto.

—Calma, dulzura.

—Ji, ji, me emocioné… quería decir que será un honor—contestó Rarity calmándose. Las demás aceptaron encantadas.

_«Perfecto. Así las tendré vigiladas. No debo perder de vista a estas chicas»_

El día se pasó rápido con los preparativos de la boda. Tanto Spike como las amigas de Twilight estaban encantados con la novia; pero la unicornio purpura se daba cuenta de pequeños gestos, impropios de la Cadence que ella recordaba. Por ejemplo, cuando la novia le dijo a Applejack que le gustaban sus pastelitos y luego a sus espaldas tiró una bolsa de ellos a la basura, o cuando le dijo a Pinkie _"Esta recepción parece pensada para un cumpleaños de un potrillo de seis años"_; o la critica que le hizo a Rarity sobre sus vestidos. A primera vista todo esto no parecía tan grave, pero a Twilight le extrañaba esta aptitud tan exigente, nada de esto coincidía con aquella princesa dulce que le había cuidado de niña.

Al caer la tarde Twilight se reunió a solas con Spike y las chicas en una cafetería. La unicornio expuso que Cadence en realidad era mala; pero las manes respondieron que Twilight estaban siendo demasiado posesiva con su hermano, eso hizo que la unicornio purpura se enfadada y se marchase.

_«Iré a buscar a Shining. Debo de hablar con él»_ pensó Twilight.

Shining y Cadence se hospedaban en una casa cercana al palacio. Afortunadamente el semental se encontraba a solas.

—Hermano.

—Twilight. Ven a ver mi traje de novio.

—Lindo pero tenemos que hablar, es importante.

—Claro. ¿Qué sucede?—respondió el semental poniéndose serio.

—Verás… es complicado… creo… que no deberías casarte.

—¡Twilight!

—Escúchame antes de decir nada. ¿Vale? Ah. Cadence es malvada.

—¿Qué?

—Que es malvada. No se parece en nada a la dulce poni que conocimos siendo jóvenes. Ella es exigente, mandona, insensible…

—¿Has acabado?

—Supongo que sí.

—De acuerdo, Twili. Creo que ya sé lo qué pasa.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro. Estás preocupada pero no por mí o por Cadence, sino por ti misma.

—¡Shining!

—Escucha. Hemos estado dos años sin vernos, sin mantener el contacto. Te enteraste por carta de mi enlace cuando debería habértelo dicho en persona.

—No se trate de eso.

—Claro que sí. Tienes dudas pero yo voy a seguir siendo tu hermano ¿De acuerdo? No me vas a perder, hermanita.

—Lo digo en serio, ella es mala.

—No, hermana. Aquí nadie es malo. Lo único malo es tu inseguridad.

De pronto se abrió la puerta.

—Hola, amor. Oh, estás aquí Twilight. ¿Has venido a visitarnos?

La unicornio morada se encaró con la alicornio rosada.

—¡Tú! ¡Puede que hayas engañado a todos pero a mí no!

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo.

—¡Ya basta, hermana!

—Shining, ella es mala. Te hará daño.

—Basta. Ella no te ha hecho nada, discúlpate.

—No. Ella es malvada—respondió la unicornio morada mirando fijamente a la alicornio rosa, pero curiosamente esta ni siguiera se inmutó.

—¡Es el colmó! Estás siendo muy grosera. Deja de pensar solo en ti misma por una vez.

—¡Basta! ¡Silencio los dos!—chillo la novia acercándose a su prometido—Shining, no tienes por qué contestar así a tu hermana. Twilight, comprendo que lo de la boda te ha pillado de sorpresa. Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero créeme, quiero a tu hermano y él a mí. A lo mejor estuve algo gruñona esta mañana, estoy algo nerviosa con la preparación pero quiero que nos casemos. Y te quiero a ti y a las demás en la ceremonia.

—No me engañarás con esa cara de inocentona—respondió Twilight saliendo enfadada de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—¡Hermana!

—Chisss. Déjala, amor. Ella solo necesita calmarse.

—Eres muy buena con ella.

—La cuidé de niña. ¿Crees que le daría la espalda por una rabieta, fruto de un momento de estrés?

Twilight no se había ido muy lejos. Permanecía fuera de la habitación hecha un mar de dudas.

_«Cadence fue muy amable conmigo. ¿Me abre equivocado? ¿Y si las chicas tienen razón? Quizás solo estoy siendo posesiva con Shining, pero… no dejo de pensar…»_

La unicornio purpura abrió lentamente la puerta y entró sigilosamente en el interior. Se oían voces procedentes de un cuarto cuyo portón estaba entreabierto. La yegua se asomó al interior en plan espía, pudiendo observar como la alicornio rosada le hacía un extraño hechizo a Shining.

—Lo sabía. Es mala de verdad.

—_¿Quién anda ahí?_

Antes de que la descubrieran Twilight se teletrasportó. Cadence abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie en el exterior.

_«Qué extraño. Juraría que he escuchado algo. ¿Sería esa entrometida? Tengo que librarme de ella. No hay forma de engañarla»_

A la mañana siguiente Twilight no bajó al comedor a desayunar, nadie sabía donde se había metido. Armor contó a las princesas, Spike y las manes lo sucedido la noche anterior con su hermana. Todos los presentes coincidieron en que Twilight se había excedido, pero para sorpresa de muchos Cadence la defendió diciendo que la chica solo estaba confundida. La novia insistió en que todo fue una rabieta como consecuencia de los nervios de la boda; esta aptitud hizo ganarse a la impostora la admiración de los presentes.

_«Perfecto. Ahora todos están predispuestos contra esa maldita entrometida. Aunque me denuncie nadie la creerá. En cambio todos confían en mí» _pensó la falsa Cadence.

Un par de horas después todos estaban reunidos en el salón del trono, para ensayar la preparación de la boda.

—Cuando los novios estén juntos en el altar yo diré unas palabras, luego se leerán los votos matrimoniales. Twilight le dará el anillo a Shining Armor, si es que ella aparece—comentó molesta Celestia.

De pronto se abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

—Twilight, ¿Dónde estabas?—interrogó Celestia.

—Salí del palacio temprano, pero eso no viene al caso. La cuestión es que esa Cadence es malvada—acusó Twilight dando a continuación toda una serie de ejemplos y argumentos. La novia no intentó defenderse, únicamente se echo a llorar encima de su "tía".

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—preguntó llorando la novia, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de la falsedad de esas lágrimas.

—Twilight Sparkle. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi sobrina? Exijo una disculpa inmediata por tu parte—expuso la alicornio blanca.

—Te has excedido—reprochó Luna.

—Pero… es cierto.

—Discúlpate ahora mismo, Twilight y olvidaré esta ofensa a mi sobrina—platico seriamente la princesa del sol.

—Digo la verdad. Vi a esta malvada empleando magia contra mi hermano.

—¿Quieres saber por qué Cadence usó ayer su magia conmigo, hermana? ¿Por qué debido al sobreesfuerzo de mantener el escudo me dan terribles migrañas. Ella ha usado su magia para curarme.

—¿Qué? Pero yo…

—Esta vez te has pasado, dulzura.

—Has sido muy grosera, cariño.

—¿Es qué están ciegos? ¿No ven lo que ella está haciendo?

—¡Basta, hermana! Montaste ya un lio hace dos años con nuestra familia. ¿Y ahora montas otro?

—¡Shining!

—Creí que te alegrarías por mí, por Cadence, por los dos pero no. Solo piensas en ti misma.

—Escúchame, hermano.

—¡No! Esta vez me vas a escuchar tú. NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A CADENCE NI A MÍ. No te quiero como madrina y no te quiero en mi boda. Si osas presentarte en la ceremonia le ordenaré a la guardia que te desaloje. Por lo que a mí respecta, no quiero verte en mucho tiempo.

—Maestra. Usted me cree ¿Cierto?

—Creo que te has comportado de una forma inaceptable—respondió Celestia—Te doy una hora para que abandones el palacio. Quédate en Canterlot si quieres; pero no te quiero dentro de estos muros ni tampoco en la ceremonia.

—Chicas, Spike, por favor…

—Lo siento, dulzura, pero ellos tienen razón.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, cariño? ¿Qué borremos el pasado? Te advertimos anoche que te estabas obsesionando con tu hermano.

—Has actuado mal, cerebrito.

—¡Bien! Si eso es lo que todos quieren me iré de aquí. No se preocupen, antes de una hora ya no estaré en este palacio—respondió cabizbaja la unicornio morada saliendo fuera de la sala del trono.

—Twilight… quizás…—Comentó el joven dragoncito sin llegar a terminar la frase. Spike miraba tristemente como su hermana mayor abandonaba el salón del trono.

El dragón miró a todos los presentes. La falsa Cadence continuaba con su lagrimeo apoyada en la alicornio blanca; todos los demás tenían caras muy serias. Estaba claro que todos los presentes estaban resentidos con Twilight pero él no. Spike siempre había sido muy cercano a su hermana desde que ella abrió su huevo; ya antes de mudarse a Ponyville ambos vivían juntos en la academia de magia de Canterlot, dependiendo el uno del otro. En ocasiones tenían sus diferencias pero nunca habían llegado a enfadarse en serio entre los dos. Además estos dos últimos años en el pueblo los había vuelto aun más cercanos, dado que era un ambiente muy diferente al de la academia de Canterlot. Spike adoraba a la unicornio y le resultaba duro ver la frialdad con que ella había sido tratada; aunque Twilight se hubiese equivocado ¿Eso era una excusa para haberla respondido tan cruelmente? Su maestra le daba la espalda, su hermano Shining y sus amigas también le hacían el vacio.

—Shining, hermano. ¿Dejarás que Twilight se marche así?

—Lo siento, Spike. Ella se lo buscó. Incluso la propia princesa Celestia le ordenó que se disculpara y se negó.

—Pero es nuestra hermana. Princesa, ella es su discípula; haga algo por favor.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? El comportamiento de Twilight ha sido lamentable.

—Chicas, por favor. Ella es su amiga—platicó el dragoncito pero las manes solo le miraron sin responder, dado que ninguna sabía qué decir y todas estaban enfadadas con la unicornio lila.

_«Je, je, je. Gracias, lagartija. Buena ocasión para ganármelos a todos y deshacerme de esa intrusa»_ pensó la falsa Cadence.

De pronto la falsa Cadence se separó de su "tía".

—Sobrina. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias por todo tía y a los demás, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Creo… creo que Spike tiene razón.

Todos se quedaron extrañados con las palabras de la novia.

—¿Cómo dices, amor?

—Spike tiene razón, cielo. Puede que Twilight actuase mal pero posteriormente se la ha tratado con demasiada dureza. Pero no te preocupes, iré a buscarla y hablaré con ella a solas. Entre las dos solucionaremos esto.

—Sobrina.

—Tía, dentro de muy poco ella y yo seremos cuñadas. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? ¿Qué estemos todo el tiempo peleando? ¿O separadas? La quiero en la boda asique, con todo respeto, tendrás que retractarte en tu decisión de expulsarla fuera del palacio. Y otra cosa a ustedes dos—señaló a Armor y Celestia—Como su hermano y su maestra deberían haber sido más pacientes y mediadores con ella, han estado muy agresivos. Ahora si me disculpan iré a recuperar a mi cuñada.

—Te acompañó—se ofreció Armor.

—No. Iré sola. Ella es mi cuñada, esta es mi boda y yo solucionaré todo este follón. Además, no te ofendas, amor, pero ya es demostrado tus escasas dotes de mediador—respondió la impostora saliendo de la instancia.

Los presentes se quedaron impactados ante la aptitud de la novia.

_«Esa es mi sobrina. Estoy orgullosa»_ pensó Celestia.

—Spike...

—¿Sí, princesa Celestia?

—Gracias. No sé aun muy bien cómo lo has hecho pero has sabido animar a Cadence.

—… De nada, supongo.

Mientras tanto la supuesta Cadenza se encaminó hacia la habitación de Twilight, donde ella estaba preparándose para irse. La impostora entró en la instancia saludando amablemente a la unicornio. Al principio la falsa Cadence se comportó con unos modales impecables, intentando mostrar un aire conciliador en todo momento.

—Lo lamentó—terminó diciendo Twilight.

—Claro que lo harás—respondió la impostora haciendo brillar su cuerno.

De pronto Twilight se vio rodeada por un círculo de fuego verde. La impresión fue tal y todo sucedió tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de usar su magia. La unicornio notó que era tragada por el suelo como si estuviese en medio de grandes arenas movedizas. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Twilight desapareció.

Seguidamente Cadence les dijo a todos que no había logrado encontrar a Twilight por ningún lado. Había preguntado sin éxito a algunos guardias y criados, pero nadie sabía dónde se hallaba.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

Este es un Two-shot que cuya idea se le ocurrió a Eyedragon, y cuya autoría está repartida entre él y Scrittore Passione, o sea yo. Este primer capítulo lo he redactado yo, el segundo y último lo hará Eye.

Siempre me pareció extraño que Twilight nunca hablase a sus amigas de su hermano ni sus padres, de ahí que pensase que se había enfadado con ellos. Quise trabajar en esa línea y mostrar los motivos de dicho enfado así como la reconciliación.

Lo del picnic, no hace falta explicarlo demasiado. En la serie de televisión, o TV para abreviar, el episodio comenzó con las manes comiendo en el campo. No sé realmente si se trataba de un almuerzo, merienda o desayuno pero me decante por esta última posibilidad.

En el episodio de TV hubo dos cartas; una donde se invitaba a las 6 manes a la boda, y otra donde se las pedía que organizasen el evento. Aquí puse una sola misiva para que el texto fuese más directo, y también para poder centrarme en el conflicto de Twilight con su familia, cuya historia la contó Spike.

Lo de Spike como hijo de los Sparkle es algo habitual en mis fanfics, salvo en dos. En _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_ y en _"Los orígenes de Spike"_ es Twilight quien ejerce como madre del dragoncito, pero en todos los demás él es adoptado por los señores Sparkle.

Quise modificar el personaje de Chrysalis, que pareciese en todo momento cercana y comprensiva con Twilight para luego atacarla a espaldas de todo el mundo.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Haber con qué nos sorprende el genial Eyedragon.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Una boda en canterlot, parte 2.

Twilight dio un gemido antes de abrir los ojos y notar que ya no estaba en Canterlot, se encontraba en una especie de cueva cristalizada – C…Cadence – dijo ella tratando de levantarse – ¡Cadence! – grito al recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

-Oh, miren quien decidió despertar – dijo la falsa Cadence reflejada en un cristal que se encontraba en lo que sería el techo de la cueva.

-¡Savia que eras malvada! ¡Eres una maldita! – grito Twilight llena de furia.

Cadence rio – Si, di lo que quieras a fin de cuentas no lograras nada estando atrapada aquí. No podrás interferir con mis planes –.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? –.

La Alicornio rosa sonrió – los planes que tengo para tu reino y para tu querido hermano –.

Twilight sintió gran miedo al escuchar ¿Qué planeaba hacerle a su hermano? Sea lo que sea ella sabía que tenía que detenerla - ¡Si lo tocas te juro que te mato! – grito llena de cólera mientras disparaba un poderoso rayo que impactaba en el cristal y lo destruía pero Cadence se reflejó en otro.

-Valla, se nota que eres hermana de Shining Armor y alumna de la princesa Celestia – dijo ella riendo.

-¡Dime que planeas! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hermano?! –.

Cadence sonrió – Simple, lo que quiero es un buen secuaz – dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

-¿Secuaz? – dijo la unicornio con miedo.

-Tranquila, me asegurare de que tu tengas un lindo palco para ver como tu hermano sigue cada una de mis órdenes –.

-¡Ni te atrevas tocarlo! –.

-¿y qué vas a hacer? –.

Twilight en ese momento estallo en ira y comenzó a disparar rayos a diestra y siniestra.

-Estoy aquí – dijo atraves de un cristal que era destruido.

-No, aquí – dijo en otro cristal.

-Mejor aquí –.

Durante 5 largos minutos Twilight lanzo rayos sin parar hasta que causo tanto daño a la estructura de la cueva que género el derrumbamiento de una de las paredes, detrás de ella, una vez que el humo se disipo, vio a la alicornio rosada.

-¡Ahí estas! – grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡No, espera….! – grito mientras que Twilight la sometía contra el suelo – por favor…. No me agás nada – dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrando por fin, después de tanto, un familiar y amigable rostro – ¿Twilight? –.

-Sí, maldita ladrona, ahora voy a acabarte – dijo cargando magia en su cuerno – ¿ya no es tan divertido verdad? –.

-¡Twilight, espera! –dijo la alicornio llena de miedo pero de repente una malévola risa se escuchó.

-¿Qué? – dijo Twilight confundida.

-Aunque sería muy divertido verte matarla, quiero que ambas vean lo que le pasara a su magnífico reino una vez mi plan se concrete – dijo la alicornio gris oscuro de crines verdes apareciendo ante ellas.

-¿Qué… es…eso? – dijo Twilight asustada por la monstruosa apariencia de la alicornio.

-Permíteme presentarme, Twilight, soy la reina Chrysalis, reina de los changelings – dijo ella con voz triunfante.

-Espera…. – mira a Cadence - ¿significa que…? –.

-Valla, eres rápida – se burló la alicornio – esa que tienes ahí es la verdadera Cadence, solo tome su lugar para casarme con tu hermano y conquistar canterlot –.

-Espera ¿Qué? – dijo Cadence confundida.

-Si princesita mimada, me voy a casar con ese semental y una vez que lo tenga totalmente bajo mi control, Canterlot será arrasada –.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron a la vez – pero, ¿Por qué, que te hicimos? – dijo Cadence.

-Yo soy la reina de los changelings, nosotros nos alimentamos de carne y otras cosas pero principalmente nos alimentamos del miedo, el miedo es nuestro mayor alimento y lo que nos da más fuerzas. Después de que me case con Shining Armor y mi hechizo de control este completo el escudo de la ciudad caerá y más de 100.000 changelings entraran, su ejército jamás podrá detenernos – dijo la reina riendo.

Twilight en ese momento recordó el momento en que ella usaba un hechizo con Shining.

Twilight se paró y la miro con cólera – ¿Ósea que después de que mi hermano y Cadence decidieran casarse y te hiciste pasar por ella para usar un hechizo de control para que desactive el escudo y así permitir que todo tu ejercito entre en la ciudad? –.

-Mmmm, bien, casi lo adivinaste todo, salgo por un pequeño detalle sobre tu hermano y la princesita –.

-Twilight…. – dijo ella - ¿dijiste que yo y tu hermano nos casaremos? – dijo ella incrédula.

-Pues… si –.

-Jajajaja, esto me da mucha risa, pequeña Twilight, ella no ama a tu hermano y de hecho él no le propuso matrimonio a ella, me lo propuso a mí –.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella incrédula.

-Para que mis planes funcionen, necesitaba acercarme a Shining Armor y como mi especie se alimenta de una emoción no nos es difícil detectar otras, cuando vi que Shining Armor juntaba valor para declarar su amor hacia Cadence decidí tomar su lugar. Deberías agradecerme Twilight, ella le habría roto el corazón –.

Twilight mira a Cadence - ¿ósea…? ¿Estás? ¿Jugando con su corazón? –.

Chrysalis se lleva el casco a la barbilla – Si, aunque tranquila, una vez todo termine tu hermano estará bien –.

-¿Qué quieres de el? – dijo Cadence.

-¿No conoces su reputación militar? Lo quiero como mi general, lo pondré al mando de mis ejércitos y lo are conquistar miles de reinos para que el miedo de sus habitantes alimente a mi pueblo –.

-Eres….. eres – dijo Twilight al borde de llanto - ¡Un monstruo! – dijo disparando rayos hacia Chrysalis, la cual se defendió con un escudo.

-Ah, se nota que tienes poder, pero tu hermano es 10 veces mejor, hasta tiene experiencia de combate – dijo ella mientras detenía el rayo de Twilight casi sin esfuerzo, pero luego se cansó y lanzo una onda expansiva que golpeo a las dos yeguas contra la pared – la verdad es muy tonto de tu parte ¿sabes cuánto miedo me ha dado Cadence en los días que estuvo aquí? Mi poder es enorme – Chrysalis rio y sonrió – quédense aquí, les daré un boleto de primera fila para la caída de la ciudad y posteriormente de todo el reino – dijo mientras una llamarada verde la cubría y desaparecía en ella.

-Esa maldita, ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así con mi hermano? – dijo Twilight llena de ira.

-Twilight…. – dijo Cadence.

-Cadence… tu… ¿no amas a mi hermano? –.

Cadence miro el suelo – No, él es un muy buen amigo pero…. No siento nada por el –.

Twilight suspiro – Entiendo…. Vamos – dijo usando un rayo y rompiendo la cadena de Cadence para finalmente liberarla – tenemos que detenerla y salvar a la ciudad y a mi hermano –.

Cadence se levantó – pero…. ¿Cómo? –.

-Conozco esta catacumbas, recuerdo que las estudie para un examen de historia, fueron usadas por unicornios codiciosos que querían sus tesoros – dijo ella alumbrando un camino.

-¿sabes cómo salir? –.

-Si – dijo encontrando unas viejas vías mineras – la salida debe estar hacia arriba – dijo mirando hacia el lado donde la vía tenía una inclinación ascendente – vamos – dijo Twilight caminando junto a Cadence.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines reales.

Las manes y Spike estaban tomando el en los jardines reales, el pequeño dragón se mostraba preocupado, desde hace horas que no sabían nada de Twilight.

-Spike, querido, cálmate – dijo Rarity.

-¿Qué me calme? Twilight desapareció –.

-Seguramente está en un tren rumbo a Ponyville. Sinceramente después de todos los problemas que le hizo pasar a su hermano, no me extraña que no se atreva a mostrar la cara – dijo Applejack.

-Cierto, lo que dijo fue muy malo – dijo Pinkie pie – ¿Cómo pudo decir eso de la princesa My amore cadenza, que es tan buena – dijo Pinkie enojada.

-Aun así – dijo Spike – todo fue un malentendido –.

-Cadence fue a hablar con ella y no la encontró, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse de nosotras o de su hermano – dijo Pinkie pie.

-Sí, sé que lo que dijo estuvo mal pero…. No es normal que se marche de esa manera, así no es la Twilight que conozco –.

-Todos sabemos cómo se comporta cuando está bajo presión – dijo Rainbow dash – se fue por la bronca y lo más probable es que vuelva después arrepentida o tal vez tengamos que hablar con ella para hacerla recapacitar –.

-En cierto modo comprendo a Twilight – dijo Fluttershy – digo, si tuviera un hermano y él se casara creo que también actuaria de forma posesiva con el –.

-Aun así no está bien Fluttershy – dijo Rainbow dash.

-Rainbow, que yo recuerde tú te comportaste muy similar cuando su padre se casó con tu actual madrastra y al final ella término siendo la mejor madre del mundo, según decías –.

-Espera… ¿hiciste lo mismo que Twilight con tu padre? – dijo Spike.

-No del todo, no la llame malvada pero si la miraba con muy malos ojos, pensaba que me mandaría a un internado para tener a mi papa solo para ella – dijo algo avergonzada.

-Y al final termino siendo una gran madre para ti – dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero es diferente a lo de Twilight. Yo solo tenía 9 años –.

-Bueno, esa una clara diferencia de edades – dijo Rarity – de una niña de 9 años es de esperarse que sea posesiva con su padre o hermano, a mí me paso con mi padre, pero Twilight no es una niña pequeña, es una adulta joven y por lo tanto ese comportamiento está muy fuera de lugar –.

-Chicas, Spike – dijo una voz masculina, todos voltean y ven a Shining - ¿no hay ninguna noticia de Twilight todavía? –.

-No querido, de seguro está en un tren a Ponyville – dijo Rarity.

-No sé, hable con los guardias de la estación y no la vieron subir a ningún tren – dijo preocupado – después de lo que Cadence dijo….. ahora solo quiero arreglar las cosas y hacer como que este desagradable episodio nunca paso –.

-Tranquilo pastelito de manzana, ella estará bien, volverá a pedir perdón en cualquier momento –.

Shining suspira – en serio estoy arrepentido de lo que le dije –.

-Ten por seguro de que ella también esta arrepentida – dijo Spike – yo también estoy preocupado.

-Mañana es la boda, espero que venga – dijo el con miedo en sus palabras.

-Eso espero – dijo Spike.

En la habitación de Cadence.

Chrysalis, bajo su disfraz, mirando por el balcón la imponente ciudad de Canterlot alumbrada por las luces del brillante sol – mmm, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de entrar? – Mira la puerta de la ciudad – una parte que entre por la muralla – mira el escudo – y otra que entre desde arriba –.

En eso escucha que tocan la puerta – pase – dijo ella al momento en que un guardia entra en sus aposentos.

-Hola madre – dijo él.

-Ratbag, hijo mío – dijo dándole un abraso - ¿las tropas están listas? –.

-Vienen de camino, llegaran para el anochecer de mañana –.

-¿Cuántos vinieron? – dijo ella.

-Tal vez tengamos unos 100.000 –.

-Perfecto, mi boda una hora antes de eso, los ponis no tendrán suficiente tiempo como para acomodar bien sus defensas – dijo ella. Ratbag suspiro con claro fastidio - ¿acaso te molesta ver a tu madre con vestido de novia? – dijo ella divertida.

-Me incomoda que te cases con ese inútil de Armor –.

-Ese "inútil" nos conseguirá muchos reinos una vez este bajo mi control total. Para mañana en la boda el hechizo se completara y el estará bajo mi control. Hasta creo que te llevaras bien con él, son parecidos a cierto modo –.

-¿El? ¿Parecido a mí? No me agás reír –.

-Niégalo si quieres, pero él me recuerda a ti, tienen una mentalidad algo parecida, solo que tú eres un poco menos serio –.

Ratbag solo rio ante ese comentario – tal vez, tal vez –.

-Quédate tranquilo, el estará al servicio de toda la familia real, me obedecerá a mí y a ti, sin cuestionar nada – Ratbag rio en sus adentros mientras sonería – eso no implica que lo puedas tirar a un volcán como hiciste con ese noble soso que pidió mi casco –.

-¿vas a seguir con eso? Él era un bastardo –.

-Sí, lo era. Un bastardo corrupto que no le importaba nuestro pueblo – dijo ella recordando a ese desagradable noble de su reino.

-Bueno, me voy madre, volveré con nuestro ejército – dijo el mientras se retiraba.

-Ten cuidado cuando todo empiece hijo mío – dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-Oye, soy tu hijo y el mejor espadachín de toda nuestra gran nación, ¿Qué podria pasarme? – dijo retirándose.

Una vez Chrysalis se quedó sola derramo una lágrima – Tu padre dijo lo mismo una vez –.

En las catacumbas.

Twilight y Cadence habían estado más de un día caminando, ambas tenían muchas ganas de comer y beber algo, sin embargo Twilight estaba tan concentrada en salvar a su hermano que ni siquiera se percataba de lo seca que estaba su garganta y lo vacío que su estómago estaba, pero para Cadence era muy diferente, ella no estaba nada acostumbrada a estos trotes, por lo que le costaba seguir el paso y el hambre y la sed la estaban destrozando moral y físicamente.

-Twilight… descansemos un poco – dijo ella cayendo al suelo.

Twilight fue con ella y trato de ayudarla a levantarse – vamos Cadence, tenemos poco tiempo –.

-No…. Puedo más Twilight…. La sed y el hambre, no puedo seguir – dijo jadeando.

Twilight suspiro y recordó que en sus estudios se mencionaba un lago en las catacumbas – espera aquí – te traeré agua – dijo ella mientras se alejaba y miraba el suelo y buscando señales de humedad, tardo una hora pero dio con el rastro y lo siguió hasta un gran lago silencioso. Twilight se acercó a la orilla y vio un esqueleto de poni, esto la asusto mucho pero se calmó y vio que el cadáver tenía un tazón. Lo tomo con su magia y lo limpio en el agua para finalmente llenarlo y beber un poco de agua. Luego de eso vio entre las aguas un pez bagre nadando, al verlo sintió toda el hambre que había ignorado. Ella recordó que hace 1 año leyó un artículo de un poni que quedó atrapado en una cueva y el sobrevivió comiendo los insectos de la misma. Tomo al pez con su magia y puso cara de asco mientras lo veía respirar y retorcerse. Trago saliva y dio un mordisco al lomo del peso arrancando un pedazo grande y tragándoselo con escamas y espinas. Una vez lo trago casi lo vomita pero lo aguanto con el fin de retener ese alimento en su estómago, no lo podria digerir pero solo necesitaba que le calmara el hambre, cosa que logro. Al cabo de otra hora llego con Cadence y le dio el agua y posteriormente le ofreció lo que quedo del pescado.

-¿Qué….que es eso? – dijo incomoda viendo el bagre muerto con una gran mordida en su lomo.

-Cómelo Cadence, no lo podrás digerir pero te calmara el hambre y podremos seguir caminando –.

Cadence miro con asco el animal – No, no puedo. No me gustan los peces y los ponis no comemos ese tipo de cosas –.

-O comes esto o te mueres de hambre Cadence, tú eliges, tenemos que sobrevivir ¿no quieres evitar que esa malvada acabe con nuestro reino y con Shining? –.

Cadence la miro algo apenada, trago saliva y tomo el pescado y luego de pasarse unos minutos contemplándolo, se preparó para darle un mordisco en el estómago, todo esa carne y órganos se introdujo en su paladar, ella podía sentir lo blando que era, le resultaba repugnante y quería escupirlo pero hizo fuerza y lo trago todo, luego se lo dio a Twilight y ella dio otro mordisco y así continuaron hasta que terminaron con el pascado.

Luego de esa repugnante comida, las dos continuaron su camino, aunque esta vez el camino se volvió más silencioso, ninguna de las dos sentía ganas de hablar después de la asquerosidad que habían hecho, Cadence quería vomitar lo que había comido, sobre todo porque ambas comieron hasta las menudencias del animal, cosa que ni los grifos, criaturas carnívoras, hacen.

Pasaron horas, y no hablaban. Twilight comenzaba a sentirse incomoda por tanto silencio por lo que decidió preguntar a Cadence sobre su secuestro.

-Me secuestraron hace como 6 meses, ese es el tiempo que me han tenido aquí encerrada. No sé si desde ese tiempo es que han estado engañando a tu hermano –.

-¿Cómo fue? – pregunto Twilight.

Cadence suspiro y en ese momento un Flashback vino a su mente.

**Flashback, narrador Cadence. **

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, sin darme cuenta choque con algo y caí al suelo, antes de darme cuenta vi a Shining Armor.

-Oh, princesa, lo lamento – dijo el tratando de ayudarme a levantarme.

-No te preocupes, tengo 50% de culpa – dije con una sonrisa – además, nos conocemos desde la secundaria, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tutes? –.

-Supongo que todavía no aprendo alteza – dijo riendo, a lo que yo respondí de la misma manera – Cadence…. – me dijo con un tono algo cortado – escucha….. emm, en un par de días será la feria anual de canterlot, ya sabes, solías ir con Twilight cuando la cuidabas. ¿Te…te gustaría ir? –.

Suspire ante la invitación y lo mire con una sonrisa – Shining, me encantaría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer – lo cierto era que yo ya sabía que él quería una cita conmigo, puedo sentir el amor a quilómetros de distancia. Lamentablemente entre que si tenía mucho trabajo tampoco estaba muy deseosa de salir con él, Shining siempre me agrado pero no al punto de tener una cita.

-Oh, lo… lo comprendo – dijo Shining con una forzada sonrisa.

Dicho eso el solo me deseó buenas noches y se retiró, me sentí muy mal por hacerlo sentir mal. Mientras caminaba a mi habitación decidí condensárselo, quizás aceptando alguna de sus invitaciones. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté cansada en la cama, pero cuando quise prender la luz esta no encendía, no le di importancia y me fue al baño a ducharme, pero las luces del baño tampoco encendían. Pensé en buscar unas velas pero mientras lo pensaba algo me tomo por la espalda y me tapo la boca, me hablo con una voz masculina y en un tono tranquilizante.

-Tranquila princesa – fue lo que me dijo antes de que me golpeara en la nuca noqueándome.

Desperté un par de horas después con una fuerte jaqueca, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el castillo sino en una extraña caverna, luego vi las cadenas y comencé a asustarme. Luego del susto inicial escuche una voz femenina.

-Bienvenida princesita. Lamento no haber preparado una lujosa cama para usted – dijo una extraña alicornio con aspecto de insecto apareciendo de entre las sombras, con un segundo alicornio muy parecido a ella solo que con crines azules y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Q…quiénes son? – dije con miedo.

-Déjame que me presente. Soy la reina Chrysalis, reina de los changelings y él es mi hijo el príncipe Ratbag –.

-Encantado – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Reconocí su voz, era la misma voz del que me secuestro.

Me sentí aterrada, "Changelings" ya había escuchado esa palabra y sabía lo que significaba la llegada de esa especie a nuestra ciudad. Ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas, reuní valor y no dije nada, como princesa debía proteger a mi pueblo.

-¿Conque no vas a decir nada? – Dijo la reina – Ratbag – le dijo a su hijo, el cual se me acerco y me sometió contra el piso. Tomo mi ala derecha y de un solo movimiento la rompió como si fuera un palo de madera, grite de dolor pero nadie escuchaba.

-¿Ahora vas a hablar? – dijo Chrysalis.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Como quieras, la otra ala – dijo mientras su hijo me rompía la otra ala pero de todas formas reuní valor y me negué a hablar – como quieras, chicos – dijo mientras varios changeling aparecían y me rodeaban – denle un tratamiento a la joven yegua –.

En ese momento, todo me tomaron a la vez, me toquetearon en todos lados y me lamian mientras me decían cosas como "zorra" o "puta", siguieron con eso unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a sostenerme con fuerza y se preparaban para profanarme, sentí gran miedo, como nunca antes en toda mi vida.

-¡Espera, por favor no! ¡Te diré lo que quieras! – grite ya dominada por el miedo.

Chrysalis me sonrió y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, casi todas sobre mi persona, cosa que me confundía. Luego de horas de interrogarme, me dejaron encadenada y me dieron la espalda, pero entonces decidí preguntarle a Chrysalis – ¿Por qué? –.

Chrysalis se detuvo y me miro a los ojos – por el bien de los que amo, tu pueblo debe sufrir, así son la cosas para mi gente. Nos alimentamos del sufrimiento ajeno –.

-Espera…. Podríamos negociarlo, llegar a un acuerdo –.

-Ya es tarde princesita – dijo ella dejándome sola.

Fin flashback.

Twilight se quedó algo chocada por el relato de Cadence – lo sé, vendí a mi pueblo. Debí quedarme cayada, soy una cobarde –.

-Cadence…. No eres una cobarde, muchos habrían reaccionado igual –.

-Pero vendí a mi pueblo… –.

-No lo vendiste, ya verás que la detendremos – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa – somos la única esperanza de Equestria –.

En la casa de Shining Armor.

Shining estaba en su casa bastante pensativo, no para de preocuparse por su hermana, mañana ya sería el día de su boda y posiblemente su mejor amiga no estaría presente – cariño – dijo "Cadence" bajando por las escaleras – ¿sigues preocupado por tu hermana? –.

Shining suspira – Si, ¿Qué pasa si no viene a la boda? ¿y si nunca vuelve a hablarme? –.

-Oh, por favor, no seas ridículo, es solo una rabieta. Ya se le pasara – dijo sentándose a su lado y abrasándolo con su ala.

-Lo se….. es que –.

-Cálmate – dijo aprontando su ala y haciendo que sus cuerpos queden más apretados el uno con el otro. A Shining le encantaba que "Cadence" hiciera eso y ella lo sabía, pero él no estaba de humor para juegos románticos.

-Ya sabes que adoro cuando haces eso pero…. Hoy no estoy de humor –.

Chrysalis rodo los ojos, Shining siempre fue alguien sentimental con su familia y más con ella, cosa que llegaba a molestarle pues ella prefería a los sementales duros de corazón, aunque desde que lo vio por primera vez noto un atractivo físico que no dejaba de llamarla y esta noche quería probarlo.

-Relájate amor – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello.

-Cadence…. Por favor – dijo pidiendo espacio.

Chrysalis se arto e hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que Shining se quedara quieto en seco – bien, el hechizo funciona pero no del todo – dijo ella mientras con su casco lo tomaba de la barbilla y lo movía de lado a lado – bueno, mañana el hechizo se completara y el no será más que un esclavo y pienso disfrutar el tiempo en que tú me servirás – dijo dándole un beso en los labios y al mismo tiempo enviaba ordenes al cuerpo de Shining para que comenzara a complacerla. Le ordeno cargarla hasta la habitación y comenzar el acto de salvajismo, lujuria y amor.

Desde uno de los edificios de Canterlot, un changeling con crines y ojos azules los miraba enojado – lo mato, lo mato, lo mato –.

-Calme príncipe – dijo un changeling anciano a su lado – recuerde que ese unicornio será el esclavo de su madre, su propiedad, déjela usarlo como quiera ¿Qué daño le podria hacer usar su propiedad? – dijo el anciano.

Ratbag rio – Eres sabio Alduin –.

-Por algo soy vuestro consejero real alteza y como tal le recomendaría que nos disfracemos, será de noche pero hay soldados haciendo guardia nocturna –.

Ratbag rio y se disfrazó de guardia lunar y Alduin hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente.

Faltaban ya pocas horas para la boda, Shining se encontraba en su habitación del palacio donde tanto su padre como su madre lo miraban con orgullo.

Velvet lo miro con una sonrisa – ahh, ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? – dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

-Tu mama y yo estamos muy contentos por ti hijo – dijo Night light.

Shining no les prestaba mucha atención, seguía pensando en Twilight ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo odiaba? ¿o si no volvía a verla en 2 años más?.

-¿Sigues preocupado por tu hermana? – dijo Velvet.

Shining suspiro – si mama, es que… fui tan tonto ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de esa manera? –.

-Yo creo que los dos tienen algo de culpa hijo – dijo Velvet – ella por hablarle de muy mala manera a tu novia y tú por regresárselo. Pero calma, estoy muy segura de que para cuando estés en el altar esperando a Cadence, Twilight estará aquí para verte – dijo tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-Por el momento trata de calmarte hijo, tenemos algo para ti – dijo Night mientras sacaba una caja de madera y de ella sacaba una insignia – esto era mi hermano hijo –.

-¿Del tio Shining night? – dijo viendo la insignia.

-Creemos que deberías usarlo, él siempre estuvo apegado contigo y de seguro le gustaría que lo usaras – dijo Night con una sonrisa.

Shining sonrió y se colocó la insignia, aunque su madre lo ayudo porque por lo visto le costaba un poco hacerlo solo.

En las catacumbas.

Twilight y Cadence caminaban cansadas por las catacumbas, no solo por el cansancio sino que también ese pescado les dio un fuerte dolor de estómago y las obligo a detenerse en varias ocasiones con deseos de vomitar.

-T… tenemos que seguir – dijo Twilight sintiéndose mal.

-L… lo sé – decía Cadence.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido, las dos se escondieron tras unas rocas y se quedaron ahí unos minutos hasta que divisaron a un changeling.

-Ahh, Taker tiene hambre– decía mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser un guardia atado y amordazado, el cual se retorcía – vamos, dame tu miedo – dijo mientras mordía el cuello del guardia y este gemía de gran dolor. Lentamente sus ojos se pusieron blancos y dejo de retorcerse. El changeling retiro su boca y se relamió los labios – guardias reales veteranos, muy poco miedo, pero mejor que nada – dijo el changeling.

-¡Taker! – Grito otro Changeling – deja de comer idiota, tenemos que vigilar a las prisioneras –.

-Relájate Blord, no se escaparan – dijo Taker.

-Yo prefiero cumplir con mi deber – dijo el enojado.

Twilight en ese momento tomo levito con su magia 2 rocas grandes y golpeo a ambos en la nuca noqueándolos.

Twilight miro a Cadence – Vía libre, hay que seguir – dijo mientras notaba que Cadence no paraba de mirar al guardia muerto – vamos, no hay nada que hacer – dijo Twilight con mucha pena.

-Yo… lo conocía, tenía esposa e hijos – dijo ella con horror.

Twilight miro el cadáver con pena – te entiendo Cadence, pero hay que salir, si no lo hacemos todos los ciudadanos terminaran así, como ganado –.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? – dijo ella dolida.

-No lo sé – dijo Twilight – no lo sé.

Tras este lamentable episodio, las dos yeguas siguieron su camino hacia la superficie.

En el palacio real.

"Cadence" se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose el vestido de novia en compañía de Celestia y de Luna. "Cadence" se veía nerviosa, por supuesto se trataba de una actuación pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo la boda.

-Sobrina, tranquila – dijo Luna.

-Lo se tía Luna, es que todo esto me pone nerviosa –.

Celestia rio – tranquila, confió en que todo saldrá bien – dijo Celestia viéndola con nostalgia – ahh, recuerdo cuando eras solo una bebe, ojala mi hermano estuviera vivo para poder llevarte al altar – dijo Celestia triste.

Cadence era hija del hermano mayor de Celestia y de Luna, el cual pereció víctima de una rara enfermedad que solo afecta a los alicornios, esto ocurrió cuando Cadence tenía solo 7 años. Su madre biológica murió durante el parto con lo que Celestia tuvo que criarla. Luna se sentido mal cuando se enteró, puesto que estaba desterrada cuando su hermano se casó, cuando su esposa murió, cuando nació su hija ni cuando este murió, cosa que la tubo muy deprimida durante sus primeras semanas de regreso, pues ella y él se llevaban muy bien, Celestia era la más aburrida de los tres y siempre estudiaba con lo que solo jugaba con su hermano y rara vez con Celestia.

-Sí, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera…. Vivo – dijo ella, ese era uno de los detalles que la Cadence real había omitido, a ella siempre le costaba recordar a su padre por lo que no lo menciono cuando Chrysalis la interrogo.

Celestia noto algo raro en su reacción, normalmente ella derramaba lágrimas con solo mencionar a su padre y en esta ocasión no hubo ninguna lágrima, pero supuso que eran los nervios de la boda los que reprimían un poco ese sentimiento de dolor y nostalgia por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Cadence, si algo llegar a pasar entre tú y Shining solo tienes que venir con nosotras ¿Esta bien? – dijo Luna.

-Luna, cálmate, conozco a Shining desde hace años y lo último que aria es lastimar a Cadence –.

-Aun así, si llega a pasar, solo ven –.

-Gracias tía Luna, aunque dudo mucho que él me llegue a lastimar – dijo mientras reía en sus adentros.

Más tarde.

Shining estaba en el altar esperando por su futura esposa, su familia lo miraba con orgullo, pero él se sentía triste, porque su hermana menor no estaba presente. Como su hermana no estaba presente, su madre tomo el lugar de la madrina, como lo dictaba la tradición del país.

-_…. _¿por qué fui tan tonto? – dijo el en voz baja. 

Su madre le puso el casco en el hombro – tranquilo Shining, es tu día, tuyo y de Cadence. Trata de no pensar en ello – dijo con pesar tratando de calmar a Shining, cierto era que tanto a ella como a Night le dolía mucho que Twilight no estuviera, habían mandado muchas cartas a Twilight dado a que todos suponían que estaba en Ponyville, pero como no había respuesta la familia sintió gran dolor.

Dos guardias abrieron las puertas y Cadence pasó vistiendo su hermoso vestido blanco mientras caminaba hacia el altar.

Al llegar con Shining, Celestia comenzó la ceremonia – Honorables damas y caballos, hoy estamos aquí para unir a la princesa My Amore Cadenza y al capitán Shining Armor, ambos han cultivado una sana y hermosa relación y vienen aquí para consagrarla. A continuación, la novia leerá sus votos y posteriormente el novio, a los que todos prestaremos atención.

Chrysalis fingió una sonrisa ante Shining y dijo – Shining Armor, desde que te conocí supe que no podía amar a nadie más, espero con ansías compartir todo contigo y amarte por toda la eternidad – dijo ella.

Shining trago saliva por los nervios – Cadence, nunca en la vida conocí yegua más perfecta que tú y aunque sé que no podre acompañarte por el resto de tu vida, te acompañare por el resto de la mía, amándote y protegiéndote, prometo hacerte la yegua más feliz del mundo, pues es lo que mereces – Velvet soltó una lagrima ante las palabras de su hijo y Night también, pero el trato de disimularlo, aunque sin éxito se debe decir.

-¡YO ME OPONGO! – dijo Twilight irrumpiendo en la sala.

-¿Te opones? Todavía no llegamos a esa parte – dijo Celestia sorprendida y algo irritada.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Twilight. Las manes se miraron entre si temerosas y Shining apretó los dientes nervioso ¿acaso había estado preocupado por ella para que armara otra escena, y peor aún en medio de la boda en sí y no de un ensayo? – ¡Twilight! – dijo Shining en un tono que era una mescla de alegría e ira.

-Twilight – dijo Spike corriendo y abrasándola – me tenías preocupado –.

-Twilight, sé que esto puede ser difícil pero tienes que aceptar que…. – dijo Chrysalis pero es interrumpida.

-¡Cállate! – grito la verdadera Cadence entrando a la boda dejando a todos confundidos en gran medida.

-Esperen… - dijo Shining muy confundido – Una…. Dos ¿Qué demonios? –.

Chrysalis una vez vio a su prisionera liberada entro en pánico y en su mente comenzó a maldecir a los dos changelings que dejo cuidando de las dos ponis. Pensó rápido y logro pensar en una excusa para salir de esto – Twilight…. ¿Por qué? – Dijo dolida mientras "lloraba" – ¿estas usando una impostora con tal de que no me case con tu hermano? – dijo mientras lloraba y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shining.

-¡Estas mintiendo, yo soy Cadence! ¡Ella es una changeling! – grito Cadence, la real.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, la raza de los changelings era temida en todo el mundo debido a que se alimentaban de miedo y sufrimiento, y cada vez que ponían el ojo sobre su presa esta difícilmente se salvaría, es casi imposible sobrevivir a una invasión de esta raza.

Chrysalis volvió a pensar y se le ocurrió una respuesta – ¿Por qué juegas con algo tan serio? si los changelings atacaran Equestria sería una probable sentencia de muerte para todo nuestro reino, ¿Cómo hozan jugar con algo como eso? –.

-Deja de fingir – grito Twilight.

-¡Ya es suficiente Twilight! – grito Applejack.

-Te estás pasando cerebrito – dijo Rainbow dash.

-¡Estamos diciendo la verdad! – dijo Twilight desesperada.

-Twilight – dijo Celestia – la verdad no me esperaba tales mentiras de tu parte, me decepcionas en gran medida y no me dejas opción. Guardias, saquen a Twilight sparkle y a su compañera disfrazada de aquí – dijo Celestia mientras varios guardias rodeaban a las dos yeguas.

Twilight pudo ver miradas de decepción por parte de sus amigas, de sus padres y de su hermano, siendo la de este ultimo la más dura de todas.

En ese momento Cadence se zafa de los guardias y va con Celestia – si no crees que soy tu sobrina, pregúntame lo que quieras, si respondo mal entonces puedes tirarme a los calabozos o mandarme a la horca, como quieras –.

Celestia arqueo una ceja – bien, dime "sobrina" ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre en su lecho de muerte? – pregunta inteligente, solo algo que la verdadera Cadence podía saber.

Cadence sintió como si le dieran una pata al corazón – él me dijo…. – dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – "quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres tu propia felicidad. Sé que serás una yegua hermosa e inteligente, en la vida tendrás retos y tendrás que superarlos, pero no estará sola en ello, siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón" – para el final sus ojos estaban colorados y caían varias lágrimas.

Celestia se quedó consternada ante eso, fue la frase exacta que su hermano mayor le dijo antes de morir. Celestia se volteo lentamente hacia la otra Cadence – es verdad….. Eres una changeling – dijo con miedo.

Chrysalis suspiro – Mierda, debí dejar más guardias en las catacumbas – dijo para que luego tomar su verdadera forma – Me presento Celestia y Luna, gobernantes de Equestria, soy Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings –.

Tanto Celestia como Luna sintieron miedo, su presencia significaba una cosa, una invasión changeling, hasta ese momento de la historia ninguna nación pudo sobrevivir a una invasión de esa raza.

-¡Lárgate de nuestro reino! – dijo Luna.

-Oh, ¿Y si no quiero?, es una pena que me hayan descubierto pero ya da igual, 100.000 changelings vienen en camino para arrasar esta ciudad y posteriormente toda Equestria – dijo para luego reír con maldad.

-Tu… - dijo Shining – todo esto….. Twilight….. oh – dijo con pesar – como…. Como lo siento – le dijo a su hermana, pero esta solo le sonrió.

-Te entiendo hermano, no debes preocuparte, ahora tenemos que salir de esto – dijo ella.

Chrysalis rio y miro a Shining – Oh Shining, dime ¿Qué se siente saber que el amor de tu vida fue solo una ilusión? –.

Shining la miro molesto – ¿no fue una ilusión? No sé cuándo secuestraste a Cadence pero voy a matarte por hacerle daño a mi esposa – dijo enojado, pero Chrysalis solo rio.

-Ahh, pobre Shining Armor, ¿no te das cuenta? Ella no te ama, toda esa hermosa relación que tu recuerdas comenzó cuando yo suplante a Cadence –.

Shining miro a Cadence y esta lo miro con dolor – Shining, perdona, pero….. es verdad, yo….. No te amo – dijo mientras Shining sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba por completo.

Shining no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – dime Shining, ¿Qué se siente? – dijo Chrysalis mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Shining, alimentándose de él.

Shining apretó los dientes y como su toda la furia del mundo se hubiera concentrado solo contra Chrysalis, le robo la espada a un guardia y la ataco con el fin de cortarle el cuello pero cuando estaba a un milímetro de hacerlo se detuvo en seco – Oh, parece que mi hechizo de control se completó – dijo Chrysalis mientras Shining se convertía en un zombi totalmente a sus órdenes.

-Ordene, mi señora Chrysalis – dijo poseído mientras todos miraban confundidos.

-¡Shining! – grito Twilight.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo Luna.

-Un simple hechizo de control, ahora el mejor capitán de toda Equestria es mi esclavo, dime Celestia ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene tu ejercito sin Shining al mando? – dijo mientras Celestia vía sorprendida todo esto ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Si hubiera reconocido a Chrysalis antes esto se habría evitado.

-¿Qué te pasa Celestia? ¿Acaso la idea de no poder diferenciar a tu sobrina de la reina de los changelings te incomoda? – dijo mientras que Celestia se quedaba sin saber que decir ni pensar.

Luna de pronto encara a Chrysalis y le dice – Puede que evites que Shining Armor proteja la ciudad, pero cometiste un grave error –.

-¿y cuál es exactamente Luna? – dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Estas sola en medio del castillo rodeada por nuestros soldados – dijo confiada – y dos princesas alicornios – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entraron más de 50 guardias reales – ¡Soldados, prepárense para pelear! – grito mientras los soldados se miraban entre si y reían, cosa que extraño a Luna.

Chrysalis rio – ¿de verdad pensaste que soy tan estúpida? – una vez dicho eso los guardias se transformaron en changelings, uno que era un poco más alto que los demás que tenía crines y ojos azules y llevaba una espada envainada y acerco – les presento a mi hijo, Ratbag, se ocupó personalmente de que todos los guardias del palacio fueran reemplazados por changelings –.

Luna miro incrédula la escena – ¿Qué hiciste con los guardias que estaban en el palacio? –.

-Nos sirvieron de alimento – dijo Ratbag con una perversa sonrisa.

-Lo pensamos todo princesas – dijo Chrysalis – ahora mismo los guardias que están afuera piensan que este es un golpe de estado, con lo que estarán tan centrados en el palacio que no esperaran a mi ejército. Solo resta esperar –.

-¡Shining! – Grito Velvet corriendo hacia su hijo, quien seguía hechizado –¡despierta! – dijo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Yegua, tu hijo ya no está contigo, ahora le pertenece a mi madre, no toques su propiedad – dijo el apuntándole con su espada.

-¡Mi hijo no es ninguna propiedad! – grito Night mientras encaraba a Ratbag.

Velvet abrasaba a Shining destrozada mientras que Twilight se acercaba a su hermano – hermano…. – Spike no tardo en acercase a ver a su hermano mayor, al cabo de unos pocos segundos toda la familia lo abrasaba pero él seguía totalmente dominado.

-¿Amor? Qué asco – dijo Ratbag – Armor, liquida esa emoción inútil – dijo mientras que Shining tomaba el casco de su padre y lo arrojaba contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Shining! – grito Twilight mientras el aplicaba una llave de brazo a su padre.

-Que sufra Armor, hazlo por tu señora Chrysalis – dijo Ratbag.

-Si mi señor – dijo mientras aplicaba más presión haciendo que Night gritara de dolor.

-¡Shining, basta! – grito Velvet corriendo pero Shining le dio una patada en la cara dejándola en el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

-¡Oye amigo, basta! – grito Rainbow dash golpeando a Shining y alejándolo de Night light.

-¡Shining, entra en razón! – grito Applejack colocándose junto a Rainbow dash.

Chrysalis rio – wow, las únicas dos portadoras de la armonía que tienen una fuerza física considerable contra un militar con experiencia, esto será divertido –.

Luna miro a Shining y sonrió pero Chrysalis se le puso en frente – Luna, Luna, Luna, ¿en serio te piensas que te dejare hacer un contra hechizo? Tendrás que pasar sobre mí –.

Luna retrocedió un par de pasos con algo de miedo pero luego le lanzo un rayo a Chrysalis, la cual solo invoco un escudo, repeliendo el rayo. Posteriormente lanzo un rayo que impactó en el cuerno de Luna y la dejo tendida en el suelo a los pies de una muy aterrada Celestia.

-Cely…. Has algo – dijo Luna antes de desmayarse, pero Celestia estaba aterrada, cuando escucho de los changelings se preocupó y comenzó una ardua investigación sobre como derrotarlos en caso de que la atacaran pero en esa investigación no encontró ninguna debilidad estratégica ni biológica que pudiera explotar de forma contundente, encontró formas de contención que mando a reinos aliados, pero hace solo 50 años, un reino aliado fue invadido y uso esos métodos que descubrió Celestia, sin embargo ellos solo lograron prolongar la resistencia po días más antes de la caída definitiva de dicho reino.

-…Lo… lo elementos – dijo con algo de esperanza creyendo que quizás ellos podrían repelerlos.

-Oh, ¿los elementos? Eso podria ayudarte, lástima que están escondidos –.

-¿Qué? – dijo con temor.

-Sí, Ratbag se encargó de tomarlos y reemplazarlos con imitaciones, los reales están en mi campamento, creo que serán mi botín de guerra, bueno además de mi nuevo esclavo – dijo mientras caminaba junto a Shining y lo tomaba de la barbilla para mover su vista hacia ella y darle un beso en los labios – será tan útil en el campo de batalla como en la cama –.

-¿Qué? – dijo Velvet aterrada.

-Sí, tu hijo también será mi esclavo sexual y planeo utilizarlo mucho – dijo con perversidad mientras Velvet sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, cosa que todos los changelings olieron con placer – ahh, tu sufrimiento es tan delicioso, voy a hacer una cosa para que la espera sea más divertida – dijo mientras varios changelings tomaban a Night, Spike y a Velvet, las portadoras trataron de ayudar pero varios changelings las sometieron antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

Otros dos changelings hicieron que Twilight y la sometieron contra el piso mirando hacia sus padres y hermano menor.

-Shining, dale placer a tu hermana – dijo Chrysalis sonriendo.

-¡No! – grito Velvet llena de lágrimas.

-¡Shining no lo agás! – grito Night.

-¡Es nuestra hermana! – grito Spike.

Shining se acercó a Twilight pero en ese momento él se detuvo en seco – ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Chrysalis extrañada.

Shining mostraba cara de esfuerzo – no….. No voy a….. Lastimar a mi hermana – dijo el resistiendo el hechizo.

-¿Qué demonios..? ¡Haz lo que digo! – grito ella.

-No….. – dijo mientras se daba vuelta y disparaba un rayo contra Chrysalis, quien no reacción por la sorpresa, pero su hijo invoco un escudo y la protegió.

– Desgraciada – dijo jadeando – si piensas que voy a lastimar más a mi familia, estas muy equivocada – dijo Shining mientras le hervía la sangre.

-Oh, el perro tiene dientes – dijo Ratbag – pero eres idiota – dijo sacando su espada – te estas metiendo en nuestro camino y estas desarmado –.

-Tal vez, pero tengo fuerza para hacer ¡esto! – dijo haciendo un poderoso escudo de energía que se expandió golpeando a todos los changelings, estrellándolos contra la pared. Shining sintió gran dolor en la cabeza y su nariz comenzó a sangrar, pero realizo otra vez el hechizo y expuso a todos los changelings del palacio dejándolos en las calles a la vista de todos.

Chrysalis se levantó aturdida y se encontró con un montón de lanzas. De pronto, Shining se asomó por el agujero que dejaron al ser repelidos del palacio y miro a Chrysalis la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa – eres mejor de lo que pensé Shining – le grito – pero, esto no te ayudara, mira – dijo señalando el horizonte y se vio una gran nube negra acercándose a la ciudad – ¡una hora! ¡Solo eso falta para que lleguen todos aquí! Una vez esta ciudad caiga te aplicare un hechizo más fuerte para que te quedes en tu lugar –.

-Vas a pagar Chrysalis y lo mismo va para tu hijo – dijo Shining jadeando.

-No podrás volver a invocar tu escudo Shining, romperemos sus muros y todas sus defensas – dijo ella mientras con su magia sacaba a toda su gente de la ciudad.

Shining jadeaba mientras que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su traje de novio, luego de eso volvió al salón donde estaban todos los presentes. Lo primero que hizo fue ir con la cabeza baja con sus padres y hermanos, se encontraba muy avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho bajo el control de Chrysalis.

-Mama…. Papa…. Twilight, Spike… perdón – dijo avergonzado pero para su sorpresa, su madre y su hermana le dieron un fuerte abraso mientras que Night y Spike se sumaban al mismo.

Una vez el abraso termina Shining mira a su hermana – Twily… perdón por no haberte creído –.

-No te preocupes grandote, yo te entiendo – dijo dándole un abraso.

-Twilight… - dijo Applejack.

Twilight volteo y vio a sus amigas con caras llenas de vergüenza – no sabemos que decir… - dijo Applejack.

-Querida….. Lamentamos mucho no haberte creído – dijo Rarity avergonzada.

-Entendemos si ya no quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga – dijo Pinkie pie mientras su melena se alaciaba.

Twilight se les acerco con un rostro serio y luego las abrasado a las 5 – ¡¿Cómo podria dejar de ser su amiga?! – cuando dijo eso la melena de Pinkie se puso súper esponjosa de la alegría.

-Twilight Sparkle – dijo Luna – en el nombre mío y de mi hermana te pido disculpas – dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que al ver que su princesa hacía, todos los presentes lo hicieron también.

Shining sonrió por su hermana, pero luego miro a Cadence y se acercó a ella, la cual lo miro con pena.

-¿Es cierto esto Cadence? ¿Qué todo este tiempo nunca me amaste y fue Chrysalis la yegua con la que estuve todo el tiempo? – dijo el con tristeza en sus palabras.

Cadence lo miro con pena – lo lamento Shining…. –.

Shining suspiro con gran tristeza pero forzó una sonrisa – no importa, si estás bien es suficiente como para que yo sea feliz –.

Twilight, Spike y sus padres se miraron entre ellos – Shining, hijo… - dijo Night pero en ese momento un gran grupo de guardias entro en la sala.

-¡Princesas! ¡Se acerca a la ciudad un inmenso ejército de changelings, vienen por 4 direcciones diferentes, estamos rodeados! ¡¿Qué ordenan?! – dijo con miedo en su voz.

Luna miro a Celestia, la cual tenía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, este evento significaba la caída inminente de su reino – corran…. – dijo Celestia – ¡Corran todos! ¡Corran por su vida! – dijo ella con gran miedo en sus palabras mientras que todos los presentes sentían miedo ¿su princesa le temía tanto a esas criaturas?.

Celestia los miro a todos con miedo pero en ese momento Luna le dio una bofetada – ¿irnos a dónde? Vienen desde 4 direcciones diferentes, y una vez que tomen Canterlot, irán por las otras ciudades, o los páramos aquí o perdemos el reino –.

-No hay forma de pararlos Luna, cuando ellos quieren algo no hay forma de impedir que lo tomen. Son invencibles –.

-Pues vamos a poner a prueba ese título, yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mi reino y a mis ponis – Luna dejo a su hermana y miro a Shining – Capitán Armor prepara las tropas para la defensa y lleve a los civiles dentro del palacio –.

-A Twilight y a mí no encerraron en unas cuevas, puede que sea más seguro poner a los civiles ahí –.

-Bien – dijo Luna – Twilight, tú, Cadence y tus amigas guíen a los civiles a esas cuevas –.

-Espere – dijo Rainbow dash – nosotras podemos ayudar –.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Luna – los elementos no están y ustedes no están entrenadas en ningún estilo de pelea. Perdonen que lo diga pero sin los elementos su lugar en esta batalla es otro, cuiden a los civiles y pónganlos a salvo –.

Rainbow quería protestar pero Twilight la tomo de la cola con su magia y la bajo al suelo – la princesa tiene razón – dijo ella – lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro mientras que ella y Shining se encargan de los changelings –.

Luna se acercó a su hermana – hermana, necesito que me ayudes con esto –.

Celestia miro a Luna – Luna, ¿Qué no comprendes?, no hay forma de pararlos, es inútil –.

Luna suspiro – bueno, haz lo que quieras pero al menos yo voy a pelear – dijo mientras se retiraba – vamos Shining Armor, hay trabajo –.

Shining siguió a la princesa, sus padres le dieron un abraso y le desearon suerte.

-Tranquilos, volveré, se los prometo – dijo el mientras le daba un beso a su madre y hermana, abrasaba a su hermano y finalmente mira a su padre.

-Suerte hijo – dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias – dijo yéndose.

Minutos más tarde.

Las manes, Cadence y Spike, con ayuda de algunos guardias, llevaban a los civiles a las cuevas, cuya entrada se encontraba en los pisos inferiores del palacio. En las caras de todos se podía ver gran temor y miedo.

-Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien – dijo Fluttershy a la multitud.

-¡No pongan caras largas! ¡Verán que esta noche abra una fiesta para celebrar la victoria! – decía Pinkie en mientras disparaba su cañón de fiestas para alegrar a los ponis, sin embargo, esto no funcionaba, ni siquiera los potros le prestaban atención. El miedo reinaba en los corazones de todos.

-Pinkie, querida, creo que no es momento para esto – dijo Rarity en un tono que era una combinación entre preocupación y melancolía.

Rainbow y Fluttershy volaban sobre la multitud vigilando que todos estén caminando a buen paso y nadie se retrase.

Twilight miraba la multitud con Cadence a su lado, en su mente no paraba de pensar en el miedo que mostro su maestra ¿De verdad no había esperanza contra esas criaturas? ¿no había ninguna defensa posible sin los elementos de la armonía?.

-Twilight… – dijo Cadence llamando la atención de la unicornio.

Twilight sin mirar le responde – si Cadence ¿Qué pasa? –.

-Escucha… sobre lo de tu hermano, lo siento –.

Twilight suspiro y la miro – tranquila, el entiende y nuestra familia también lo hace – dijo Twilight con un rostro tranquilizados pero en el fondo sabía que Shining estaba muy mal por saber que todo lo que creyó amar era falso.

En la armería de Canterlot.

Los guardias reales corrían lo más rápido que podían, tomaban todas las armas que podían de la armería y corrían a los muros para colocarse.

Shining tenía puesta su armadura, se puso su casco y busco su espada, la cual apareció levitada por un aura azulada frente a él. Al ver al usuario de esa magia se encontró con la princesa Luna, quien llevaba puesta una antigua armadura azul noche y, envainada bajo su ala, una espada con una media luna en la guarida.

-Princesa Luna… ¿Va a pelear? – dijo el sorprendido.

-Sí, soy una de sus princesas, si no peleara por mi pueblo sería una basura de gobernante – dijo ella mientras Shining tomaba su espada y se la ataba en la armadura – escucha, sobre lo de mi sobrina… –.

-No se preocupe alteza, yo entiendo. No soy el indicado para ella, debí saber que Chrysalis la había suplantado, la conozco desde la secundaria, fui un idiota –.

-No te culpes a ti mismo joven capitán – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Chrysalis nos manipulo a todos, al menos pudiste salir del hechizo, cosa que demuestra que en serio te ganaste tu puesto aquí –.

-Gracias princesa – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Mejor vamos a preparar a las tropas – dijo ella mientras salían a la ciudad, la cual rebosaba de personal militar bien armado y entrenado.

-Espero que logremos pararlos – dijo Shining – sin los elementos… –.

-Por supuesto que podemos, la ciudad de Canterlot nunca caerá si sus soldados la defienden – dijo ella mientras levantaba su cuerno al cielo y generaba un escudo sobre toda la ciudad, pero al terminar sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Hay, ¿Cómo fue que soportaste esto por tanto tiempo? –.

-Entrenamiento alteza – dijo el – si quiere puedo.. –.

-No, tú ya hiciste demasiado – dijo ella aguantando el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Alteza! – Grito un guardia – Ya están aquí, están golpeando el escudo –.

-Gran parte de los civiles aún están expuestos – dijo Luna. Ella mira al guardia y dice – reúna 50 ponis y valla a apresurar un poco el paso, luego bloquee la entrada a las catacumbas –.

-¡Si alteza! – dijo el guardia corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Shining, el escudo es resistente desde fuera, pero no por dentro. Las catapultas deben disparar. Ve al muro, yo me encargo de eso – dijo Luna.

-Si señora – dijo el mientras salía corriendo hacia el muro.

Luna tomo vuelo y con la voz real de Canterlot exclamo - ¡Artillería, que esos monstruos vallan al infierno! –.

Con esa orden, todos los trabucos, catapultas y balistas comenzaron a disparar, las piedras atravesaban el escudo como si este ni existiera y daban de lleno a los changelings.

Ratbag, quien estaba en el frente comandando miro como las piedras causaban terror en sus filas – quédense donde están – dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Dos balistas dispararon a la vez y atravesaron a más de 5 changelings cada una, mientras que las piedras disparadas desde catapultas y trabucos seguía cobrando unas vidas, no de forma tan efectiva dado a que no eran para atacar a objetivos en el aire con lo que los changelings lograban esquivar la mayoría, pero algunos se los llevaban puestos las rocas.

En la muralla Shining mira a sus soldados – ¡Preparen sus flechas! – Dijo mientras todos los arqueros cargaban sus arcos en los muros – ¡Abran fuego! – todos dispararon cobrando un buen número de bajas enemigas.

Desde un campamento establecido en una colina cercana a Canterlot, Chrysalis miraba el espectáculo con un rostro de preocupación – termina rápido Ratbag, una vez termines y me traigas a Shining ya no tendrás que correr tanto riesgo en el campo – dijo ella preocupada por la vida de su hijo.

-Mi reina – dijo Alduin, el mismo que estaba junto a Ratbag cuando Chrysalis se aprovechó de Armor – no debe preocuparse, su hijo conquistara la ciudad –.

-Lo sé, le tengo confianza y luego de esto ya no tendrá que arriesgarse –.

Alduin sonrió – usted siempre fue una madre muy cariñosa con su hijo, pero sigo pensando que es mala idea que el ya no intervenga en nuestras operaciones militares, es nuestro mejor estratega –.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero a Shining Armor. Sera esclavo de mi pueblo, y se ocupara de obtener todas las emociones negativas para alimentarlo. Es el único que es… Mejor que Ratbag –.

-¿mejor? – dijo Alduin riendo – lo dudo mucho –.

-En la guerra entre Equestria y el imperio grifo hace 4 años fue Shining Armor quien derroto un ejército de 20.000 grifos con solo 3000 ponis. Lo eh visto, él es más inteligente que Ratbag –.

-Si es más inteligente ¿Cómo esta tan segura de que Ratbag lo derrotara? –.

-Porque a pesar de tener más inteligencia, el nunca enfrento a nuestro pueblo y como tenemos la única medida con la que podrían repelernos no hay forma de que ganen – dijo ella mirando un cofre cercano.

Alduin asintió – comprendo mi reina, solo que no me compense un poco eso de tener a un poni comandando nuestras fuerzas –.

-Es tu opinión, ya lo veras en práctica cuando todo acabe –.

En la ciudad.

Luna estaba cada vez más débil, los golpes que recibía el escudo por parte de los changelings y la fuerza que empleaba para mantenerlos la estaba desgastando por completo. Al cabo de solo unos pocos minutos, el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

En el muro Shining vio como todo se agrietaba. Desenvaino su espada y miro a sus soldados - ¡Tranquilos soldados! – dijo el mientras varios soldados miraban con miedo el escudo caer – ¡son soldados de Equestria, no importa lo que entre a esta ciudad ustedes no cedan terreno! –.

El escudo comenzó a dejar caer pedazos enteros de sí mismo, los cuales se desintegraban al tocar el suelo. Finalmente, el escudo cayó y los changelings comenzaron a entrar en hordas.

-¡Arqueros! – grito Shining mientras todos los aludidos disparaban sus flechas cobrándose varios números en las filas enemigas.

Los pegasos cargaron con sus espadas y escudos comenzando una sangrienta y encarnizada lucha en el aire.

Varios changelings llegaron al suelo y se colocaron frente a frente con las tropas de Shining. El unicornio blanco hizo brillar su cuerno y genero estalactitas de hielo que empalaron a dos docenas de changelings.

-¡Unicornios! – Grito Shining mientras todos los unicornios disparaban rayos hacia los changelings – ¡A la carga! – grito mientras cargaba al frente de sus tropas con su espada en sus cascos.

Ambos ejércitos chocaron el uno con el otro en tierra mientras que en el aire los pegasos peleaban ferozmente. Los ponis luchaban con todo, mostrando la disciplina y el entrenamiento que tanta fama les da.

En una de las atalayas, Luna se levantó adolorida y miro la portentosa batalla en su ciudad. Ella miro a los pegasos que estaban en la atalaya mientras un brillo pasaba por sus ojos – vamos, desenvainen sus espadas – dijo mientras sacaba su espada de la vaina y levantaba vuelo junto a 3 pegasos.

Mientras tanto, los civiles ya habían logrado entrar en las cavernas. Twilight y Spike estaban mirando por una de las ventanas del castillo el desarrollo de la batalla, cuando de pronto llegan el resto de las manes y Cadence.

-Twilight, Spike – dijo Rarity – vengan con nosotras adentro, es peligroso estar aquí –.

Spike suspira – es que nuestro hermano está ahí fuera… –.

-Si me pidieran mi opinión, cosa que nadie ha hecho – dijo Rainbow – digo que deberíamos salir y dar cara –.

-Ten entiendo vaquera, pero no tenemos los elementos y las únicas 3 de nosotras que saben defenderse de forma completa no saben usar ni una espada – dijo ella marcando la realidad de su situación.

-Aun así, no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada como… la princesa Celestia – dijo Rainbow dash refunfuñando – aun no puedo creer que ni siquiera se mueva de su trono – dijo mirando en dirección a la sala del trono – ¿es que no va a defender a su pueblo? –.

Cadence se acercó a Rainbow – es que mi tía tiene miedo – dijo ella – sin los elementos ella está convencida de que estamos perdidos –.

-No digas eso – dijo Pinkie pie – la princesa Luna y el hermano de Twilight están ahí, ellos detendrán a los bichos malos – dijo Pinkie dando saltitos.

-…Eso espero – dijo Twilight mirando desde la ventana.

En la ciudad.

La batalla pintaba mal para Equestria, sus tropas aguantaban bien pero ya habían matado de legiones de changelings y venían todavía más. Lentamente las tropas se vieron cansadas y fueron lentamente superadas por los amplios números.

En tierra Shining usa su espada para bloquear el ataque de un changeling que venía hacia el con un hacha. De un movimiento desarma a su atacante y rebana su cuello con su espada, luego mira como un grupo de 5 changelings se le acercan y les lanza un rayo que los congela a los 5 y luego los corta con su espada.

-¡Señor! – Grito un grupo de guardias – perdimos las calles Lexington y Guardiana de la paz y el muro está destruido –.

-Tomen Walls pegasus y ataquen por Terra nova ¡Ya! – dijo mientras que los soldados seguían sus órdenes.

En el cielo, los pegasos se veían superados de manera muy amplia, muchos comenzaron a retirarse pero en ese momento, Luna llego con otros 800 pegasos que trajo desde la retaguardia para apoyar en el frente.

A lo lejos, Ratbag miraba la batalla, analizando la situación junto a dos generales.

-Lo felicito mi señor, está conquistando el ciudad – dijo uno de ellos con admiración.

Sin embargo, Ratbag se mostraba preocupado, los ponis estaban dando más pelea de la que esperaba y a pesar de solo haber mandado un 30% de sus fuerzas en el asalto inicial, estaba preocupado pues no era un general que le gustara tener bajas.

Ratbag mira por un catalejo y ve como Luna defendía los cielos – su princesa pelea en el frente, mientras ella se mantenga firme no van a retroceder ni un paso – dijo Ratbag para luego mirar a uno de los generales – informe de bajas, enemigas y amigas –.

-Estimamos unas 2800 bajas en nuestras fuerzas y unas 2000 en el bando enemigo –.

Ratbag suspiro – Mande 30.000 soldados a la ciudad, tres veces más de los soldados que tienen y todavía no llegamos ni a la plaza central y para colmo estamos sufriendo muchas vagas –.

-Al parecer los ponis tienen un entrenamiento formidable, había escuchado rumores sobre que eran los mejor equipados y disciplinados, francamente señor dudo que con 30.000 alcancen, mande el resto de nuestras fuerzas y liquídelos – dijo un obeso general – se defenderán bien pero a la larga ganaremos –.

-En eso tiene razón – dijo el mientras hacía cálculos en su cabeza – pero perderíamos a muchos soldados, tendremos un número mucho mayor pero los ponis tienen demasiada calidad – dijo mientras pensaba – envíen 10.000 soldados más como refuerzo por la retaguardia –.

En la ciudad, la noticia de que los changelings penetraban la retaguardia causo caos en las filas equinas. Luna fue rápida con Shining con el fin de explorar alguna solución estratégica, a lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa y una orden de retirada total hacia el castillo, cosa que confundió a Luna pero decidió seguirlo.

En el palacio todas las ventanas habían sido tableadas con maderas recubiertas de acero y las puertas habían sido reforzadas en su totalidad. Una vez todo el ejército se encontró dentro del castillo, toda entrada se cerró y los changelings comenzaron a tratar de romper las tableadas ventanas y, con un ariete, romper la puerta.

-¡Shining! – gritaron Spike y Twilight abrasando a su hermano, Cadence también se alegró pues para ella él era un gran amigo, pero no fue a abrasarlo ni nada pues sabía que en el fondo algún sentimiento había hacia ella, ya sea de amor o frustración.

-Shining – dijo Luna – por favor, dime ¿Por qué nos replegaste hasta el palacio? –.

Shining miro a la princesa y le sonrió – Cuando Celestia me puso a cargo de esta ciudad, me conto sobre los changelings y su "invencibilidad" pero yo nunca creí que lo fueran. Estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que nos atacaran y por ellos hice algo –.

De pronto un soldado llega y saluda a Shining – señor, todo listo –.

-¿Listo? – pregunto Luna confundida.

-Después de esto de seguro me degradan o me encierran en un calabozo, pero mas no se puede – dijo mirando por la ventana al momento en que un terremoto se escuchaba.

Los changelings pararon su ataque mientras todo templaba y de un segundo a otro, las calles y comenzaron a explotar sin parar, dejando no solo la esplendorosa ciudad en un desierto de ruinas, sino que también dio muerte a todos los changelings, ni siquiera los que estaban en el cielo se salvaron. La explosión fue tal que una cuarta parte de la ciudad se desprendió y cayo de la montaña, cosa que dejo a Ratbag y sus generales sin habla.

En las cuevas, todos los ponis miraba como la superficie temblaba, las madres abrasaban a sus hijos y los esposos a sus esposas.

Chrysalis miro con horro como sus súbditos morían, le causo tanta pena que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Una vez toda se calmó, los changelings que estaban en la zona del palacio, la cual fue la única que no tenía explosivos cerca, fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron aunque justo después se retiraron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Shining suspiro mientras que sus hermanos y las demás yeguas tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Coloque explosivos atraves de todo el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, como plan de contingencia si esto llegaba a pasar –.

-Shining… – dijo Cadence – ¿te das cuenta de que violaste casi todas las leyes equestrianas al hacer eso? Mínimo dime que tenías permiso –.

-No, fue todo por mi cuenta, así que cuando los nobles quieran desquitarse pueden llamarme. Se bien que todo fue ilegal pero si con eso salvo a mi pueblo no me importa, ademas…. – dijo mirando a Cadence – no importa….. – Cadence supo a lo que se refería, el enterarse de que ella nunca lo amo genero un vacío en su corazón, un sentimiento horrible.

Tanto Ratbag como Chrysalis sentían gran pesar por todas las vidas changelings perdidas. Ratbag, en un intento por no derramar más sangre de su raza, decidió reunir una escolta de 50 soldados y marchar a la ciudad.

En Canterlot, los soldados salieron del palacio y comenzaron a montar defensas en torno a este, dado a que el resto de la ciudad estaba en ruinas y todos los habitantes estaban debajo del castillo no vieron necesidad de defender más que el palacio, donde se encontraba el pueblo. Se montaron barricadas y defensas usando los escombros y las puertas se reforzaron.

En la sala del trono, Celestia casi había sufrido un infarto al enterarse de que su más fiel capitán era el responsable de semejante destrucción.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer algo así sin mi permiso?! – dijo ella enfurecida mientras que las manes, Spike, Luna y Cadence miraban como Celestia le gritaba a Shining, el cual se mostraba despreocupado.

-Sé que lo que hice fue ilegal y…. –.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta Shining, me molesta que lo hayas hecho sin mi aprobación –.

-No dudo que usted habría considerado esta propuesta pero si usted o cualquier otra princesa se veía involucrada, podria generar un total descontrol por parte de la nobleza del reino, cosa que aprovecharían para tratar de destituirlas y tomar el control. Conozco a los nobles de la ciudad y usted también, ansían sacarla a usted y a su familia. Se preocupan tanto por el pueblo que terminan dificultando sus negocios, con esto habrían logrado poner al pueblo en su contra y ya no tendrían forma de mantenerse en el poder, la reto a que me lo niegue –.

Celestia se quedó pensativa, era cierto que la nobleza la odiaba a ella y a su familia hace tiempo y de hecho en los últimos 100 años había habido varios atentados en su contra, pero lograba pararlos y los nobles que los mandaban siempre iban presos.

Celestia suspira – ¿Sabes que si salimos de esta, cosa que no creo, pasaras el resto de tu vida en un calabozo? –.

-Sí, cuando di esta orden sabia las consecuencias y las acepte y no se preocupe por los soldados que me ayudaron, me encargue de eso también, ninguno corre peligro, solo yo –.

Celestia suspiro y Luna miro a Shining Armor – debo decir que ojala hubiera más soldados como tú. No vamos a poder protegerte de la nobleza cuando esto acabe, no importa lo buenos que sean tus resultados ellos te echarán de la guardia, quizás te evitemos estar encerrado en un calabozo el resto de tu vida, pero dudo que podamos hacer más –.

-Da lo mismo princesa, no se preocupe. Mi deber es proteger al pueblo – dijo Shining, en ese momento, Cadence se sintió mal, Shining iba a perder su puesto y muy posiblemente terminar en un calabozo y ella no pudo ni aguantar ni 20 minutos en el interrogatorio.

-¿Tenemos algún plan? – dijo Rainbow dash – digo, además de quedarnos aquí y resistir debes tener algo ¿Verdad? –.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, es difícil pensar en esta situación –.

-¡Altezas! – Grito un guardia entrando – unos changelings se acercan, muy pocos para un asalto –.

El grupo se miró con confusión y salieron del castillo, donde encontraron a un changeling siendo escoltado por un número alto de soldados.

-Buenos días princesas, Cadence, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo el mientras Cadence se encogía en hombros.

Shining vio la reacción de Cadence y miro a Ratbag con una cara de enojo – ¿Quién eres? ¿Participaste en su secuestro? –.

-Podríamos decir que sí, soy el príncipe Ratbag, hijo de Chrysalis. Y vengo a hacerles una oferta –.

-¿Oferta? – dijo Celestia incrédula.

-No tolero ver tanta sangre de mi raza derramada, les propongo un trato. Nos das parte de la población de Equestria para alimentarnos de su sufrimiento y miedo y como agradecimiento no volveremos a atacar esta nación –.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante esa noticia – exactamente ¿Qué es una "parte" de la población? – dijo Luna molesta.

-el 50% – dijo Ratbag – y tienen mi palabra de que no volveremos aquí por 10 años, a menos que el señor Shining Armor nos acompañe, pues mi madre conserva cierto interés en usted y si accede no volveremos nunca a esta tierra –.

Shining miro el suelo dudoso mientras que Celestia y Luna hacían lo mismo, sin embargo Twilight quiso partirle la cara al changeling con lo que había dicho.

-Les daremos 24 horas para decidir, altezas, Shining Armor – dijo Ratbag retirándose con su escolta.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, el grupo se retiró al interior del palacio. Las manes y Spike se quedaron afuera pues este tema solo se discutiría entre Shining y las princesas, dado a que las manes eran civiles y no correspondían a ningún cuerpo militar ni político y carecían de conocimiento en dichas áreas, salgo Twilight que sabía sobre ambos temas pero de todas formas se le prohibió la entrada.

Al cabo de varias horas, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salió un Shining Armor con mirada de preocupación. Twilight y Spike se le acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso Shining? – dijo Spike.

Shining miro a sus hermanos con tristeza y suspiro – me temo ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo Shining retirándose dejando confundidos y preocupados a sus hermanos menores.

Luego salieron las princesas, Twilight corrió con su mentora buscando algo tranquilizante.

-Twilight…. Ya se acabó, aceptaremos su oferta –.

Las ponis y el dragón miraron incrédulos a las princesas sin saber que pensar – pero… princesa, esto es una broma ¿Verdad? –.

-Me temo que no mi querida estudiante – dijo Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O perdemos a la mitad o perdemos a todos –.

-¡¿Está obligando a nuestro hermano a irse con esa… esa maldita?! – dijo Spike.

-Spike…. Nosotras no lo obligamos a nada – dijo Luna – él lo decidió por su cuenta –.

-Pero…. –.

-No hay nada que hacer – dijo Cadence con una mirada llena de pesar – ahora hay que reunir a todos los ponis para hacer el trato –.

-Cadence… –.

-¡No digas eso! – Dijo Applejack – ¡no puedes mandar a la mitad de los ponis que viven en Equestria! – dijo ella llena de enojo.

-Applejack… no se puede hacer más – dijo Celestia.

Ninguna de las manes lo sabía, pero Cadence había estado más de una hora tratando de convencer a sus tías y a Shining de buscar otra solución, sin embargo no existía ninguna otra. La ciudad estaba sitiada y destruida, y el ejército estaba muy dañado.

Dos horas más tarde.

Twilight estaba junto con sus amigos en uno de los balcones del palacio, mirando fijamente hacia el ejército changeling.

-¿Crees que Shining estará bien ahí? – dijo inocentemente el dragón.

-¿bien? Esta maldita lo va a tener de esclavo para quien sabe que cosas ¿Cómo crees que estará bien? – dijo Twilight notoriamente molesta.

-Tranquila vaquera, no tienes porqué contestarle así a Spike – dijo Applejack enojada.

Twilight suspiro y miro al dragón – lo siento, es que…. Estoy preocupada, mi hermano se está sacrificando por el bien de todos. Nightmare moon, Discord….. no puedo creer que nosotros no podamos hacer nada –.

Rainbow dash molesta dijo – Yo digo que vayamos al campamento y les demos un buen uno y dos a esos monstruos – dijo golpeando el aire.

Twilight suspiro – Rainbow. Tú, yo y Applejack nos podemos defender bien, pero Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike…. No sé. Y a eso hay que sumar que no tenemos experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, creo que es la primera batalla real que tenemos. Nightmare moon no nos tomó en serio y Discord era básicamente un niño. Ahora que lo pienso nunca fuimos guerreras de verdad, solo ponis con collares mágicos – dijo ella con tristeza en su voz.

-Querida…. – dijo Rarity sin saber que pensar.

-..No… no digas eso Twilight – dijo Pinkie pie laceándose.

-Pero… nosotras… podemos ganar – dijo Rainbow.

-Ya despierta Rainbow – dijo Twilight – tienen todo un ejército fuera, decenas de miles de guerreros, ¿nosotras que somos? empleadas del clima, granjeras, pasteleras, bibliotecarias, cuidadoras de animales, modistas ¿Qué podríamos hacer contra todo un ejército? –.

Rainbow miro el suelo, trato de pensar en algo pero nada vino a su mente.

Spike suspiro y miro a sus amigas, las cuales se veían tristes, las palabras de Twilight habían sido un desmoralizados total – ¿no van a hacer nada? – dijo el mientras que las ponis solo se sentaban deprimidas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No somos guerreras y sin nuestros elementos no podemos hacer nada –.

Spike las miro seriamente – ¿tan dependientes son de sus elementos? Chicas, por favor, han hecho cosas increíbles sin ellos, ¿se rinden cuando los despojan de sus collarcitos? Las ponis que yo conozco no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, darían pelea hasta el final –.

-Spike… – dijo Twilight deprimida – ya no hay nada que hacer, perdimos, se acabó – dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas pensando en Shining.

-¿Peleaste tanto para salir de esas cuevas y detener a Chrysalis y te rindes ahora? La vida de nuestro hermano está en juego – Twilight ni siquiera respondió, ya todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, no tenía la fuerza para seguir – como quieras, yo me largo –.

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo Fluttershy.

-A mirar hacia adelante –.

Twilight quiso levantarse pero suspiro y se quedó sentada – déjenlo. Conociendo a Spike no saldrá de este castillo, solo le agarro coraje – dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas mientras que sus amigas se miraban deprimidas.

En la biblioteca del palacio, o lo que queda de ella.

Spike se encontraba revisando montañas de libros, uno tras otros – vamos, tiene que haber algo. Algún súper mega hechizo de defensa o algo.. – Dijo mientras arrojaba otro libro al suelo – por favor, es la biblioteca más grande que existe, algo tiene que haber – dijo descartando otro libro.

Spike siguió buscando por horas pero no encontró nada, estaba a punto de darse por vencido – nada…. No hay nada – dijo el tirando otro libro al suelo – tal vez Twilight tenga razón y….. no haya forma de evitar que Shining nos deje – Por la frustración, faltaba muy poco para Chrysalis llegara, de hecho ya estaba en camino pues Celestia mando un mensajero diciendo que ya habían tomado una decisión.

-No te rindas…. – se escuchó.

-¿Qué? – dijo Spike mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al portador de esa voz, posteriormente escucho pasos. Aunque temeroso, Spike siguió los ruidos de pasos hasta que llego a una zona restringida, Spike lo pensó y metió su garra en la cerradura hasta que logro abrir la puerta – perfecto – entro en la zona y vio libros muy antiguos. Camino unos momentos por la pequeña y abandonada sección hasta que escucho el ruido de un libro caerse desde una gran altura.

Spike se dirigió al lugar y vio un libro en el piso, y cuando lo tomo una nota cayó de este. El joven dragón la tomo y la leyó.

"_En la oscuridad la luz brillara y en la luz la oscuridad ennegrecerá"._

Spike quedo algo extrañado y abrió el libro y vio que esta estaba en blanco, salgo por la primera página donde podía ver un verso – _"_En la oscuridad la luz brilla, en el sufrimiento la alegría florece, pido una luz en este día tan oscuro" ¿Qué rayos es esto? – dijo Spike sin comprender nada.

-Parece que alguien encontró mi libro después de 1500 años – dijo una voz masculina y anciana detrás de Spike.

Spike volteo y se topó con un barbudo unicornio que vestía una capa con cascabeles – Tu… tu eres… – dijo recordando la última Nightmare night – ¡El abuelo loco del acilo de ancianos de Ponyville! – dijo el joven dragón.

El poni soto una carcajada – creo que me estas confundiendo joven dragón, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Star Swirl el barbado –.

Spike abrió los ojos como platos – espera….. ¿el mejor hechicero de la historia de la magia? –.

-Si –.

-El héroe de mi hermana mayor.. –.

-No la conozco pero supongo que si –.

-Pero…. Se supone que te moriste hace 1500 años –.

-Y así es. Pero como todo buen mentor sabe las capacidades de sus alumnos, tenía una pequeña preocupación por Celestia y Luna –.

-Espere… ¿mentor? ¿Usted fue el maestro de las princesas? –.

-Maestro y padre mi joven dragón, bueno, padre adoptivo. Pero concentrémonos, cuando estaba cerca de la muerte tuve un sueño donde mis niñas sufrían, por ello deje un pedazo de mi alma en un viejo libro y se los deje a las dos, lamentablemente mi corazón dejo de latir justo cuando iba a decirlos lo que ese libro tenia dentro, el destino abecés es cruel, pero dime, desde el libro sentía una gran maldad y pude ver a mis niñas sufrir ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –.

Spike aún estaba algo cortado pero tomo aire y conto todo lo que paso.

-Ya veo, unas criaturas que se alimentan de emociones negativas –.

-Sí, no sé qué podemos hacer para evitarlo, si no hago algo mi hermano mayor se ira para siempre y se volverá un esclavo –.

-Tranquilo joven dragón – el unicornio mira su casco donde tenía un reloj de arena atado a modo de cronometro – tengo tiempo suficiente – dijo el mientras hacía que sus huesos sonaran – bien, 1500 años de oxidamiento pero creo que todavía puedo hacer un hechizo –.

-¿Va a hacer un hechizo de protección que aleje a esos monstruos? –.

-No, esos seria patear el problema para adelante, voy a ponerle fin a esto de una forma rápida y sencilla –.

El unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno – abra cadabra, sopas y ovejas, gansos y bacas. Que todo lo malo e indecente termine…. – El unicornio se detuvo pensativo – ¿Cómo seguía esto? ¡Ah si! ¡Cristalizado! – dijo mientras un brillo verde alumbraba todo y cuando este desapareció se vio un cristal en forma de corazón de color negro flotando.

-Wow.. – dijo Spike – que diamante – dijo mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-No te lo comas, créeme, lo último que quieres es comer un cristal de energías negativas –.

-¿Un qué? – dijo Spike.

-Un cristal de energías negativas, dáselo a los changelings y tendrán alimento el resto de sus vidas –.

-Espere… si había un hechizo para esto.. ¿Por qué no está en la biblioteca? –.

-Porque no hay ninguno, lo acabo de inventar – dijo sorprendiendo al dragón.

-Wow, ya veo porque Twilight lo admira –.

Star Swirl reviso el reloj de arena y vio que el tiempo se acababa – bueno, lamentablemente se me acabo el tiempo. Esta parte de mi alma seguirá en este libro, por favor diles a Celestia y Luna sobre esto, les alegrara saber que sigo con ellas. Pueden llamarme una vez al año después del solsticio de verano, que es cuando la barrera de este libro se rompe y me permite salir cuando pronuncian la frase escrita en voz alta –.

El unicornio fue cubierto por una energía blanca y fue arrastrado de nuevo al libro.

Spike tomo el libro – ¿soy yo o este día se pone cada vez más loco? – dijo el mientras divisaba unos changelings por la ventana de la biblioteca – oh dios, tengo que apretar el paso.

En las afueras del palacio.

Chrysalis, Ratbag, las princesas, Armor, las manes y la familia Sparkle estaban fuera del palacio reunidas.

-Solo te pido 6 meses para reunir a nuestros mártires – dijo Celestia derrotada y con pesar.

-Está bien, comprendo que es algo difícil – dijo Chrysalis.

Velvet se acercó a Chrysalis con una mirada de miedo y tristeza – por favor… de madre a madre, no se lleve a mi hijo –.

Chrysalis suspiro – comprendo cómo se siente, pero a mí no me importa nada más que mi hijo y mi pueblo. Y si no tengo a Armor en mis filas ni hijo deberá seguir arriesgando su vida en las guerras en las que mi pueblo está obligado por el cruel destino a padecer, si existiera otra manera lo aria, pero nos alimentamos de sufrimiento ¿hay alguna otra fuente de ese alimento? No, tenemos que atormentar a otros pueblos, no hay otra forma. Solo hago mi trabajo para con mi pueblo y mi hijo –.

-¡Por favor! – dijo Velvet de rodillas.

-Lléveme a mí, todos los sementales de mi familia fueron militares, puedo servirle en lugar de mi hijo –.

-No sería lo mismo – dijo ella – lo siento por mi decisión es final. Shining, despídete de tu familia –.

-Más te vale controlarte con mi madre, esclavo – dijo Ratbag con una mirada de odio hacia Shining.

Shining suspiro y se acercó a su madre, padre y hermana – ¿Spike, donde esta? – dijo Shining.

-No lo se…. – dijo Twilight apenada.

Velvet abraso a su hijo llorando a mares – ya mama… te escribiré…. A todos –.

-Bueno – dijo Ratbag – vámonos, tienes montones de reinos que conquistar para nosotros – dijo el príncipe.

-¡Alto! – se escuchó. Todos voltearon y vieron a Spike, el cual llego con un extraño cristal negro. Miro a Chrysalis y dijo – lo lamento alteza, pero no hay trato –.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos.

-No se puede llevar a nadie de Equestria –.

Chrysalis suspiro – niño, esto es cosa de adultos….. – Chrysalis se quedó cortada al sentir un aroma extraño pero muy delicioso, cosa que fue detectada por los demás changelings – ¿Qué… tienes ahí? – dijo mirando el cristal.

-El objeto con el que su pueblo no tendrá que luchar nunca más – dijo dándole el cristal – este cristal mágico emana energías negativas ilimitadas, con esto pueden crear muchos alimentos para su pueblo por milenios –.

Chrysalis arranco una pequeña parte del cristal y se lo introdujo en la boca, sorprendentemente lo pudo masticar sin problemas y el sabor a sufrimiento que tenía era tan delicioso que provoco que soltara la parte que arranco del cristal, y al caer al suelo casi instantáneamente florecieron más cristales – está hecho especialmente para su raza, pueden crear minas enteras solo con ese cristal –.

Chrysalis miro al joven dragón sin saber que decir ni que pensar - ¿Tu…. Tu hiciste esto? –.

-No, lo hizo un pariente de las princesas que salió de un libro del castillo –.

Todos miraron al dragón confundidos – no te entiendo mucho pero….. esto….. – Chrysalis sin previo aviso abraso al dragón – ya no más guerras…. No más guerras –.

Ya con el corazón, Chrysalis miro a las princesas y les sonrió – ahora viene la era de la paz, todo gracias a este joven dragón – dijo mientras Spike sonreía – mi gente estará en deuda contigo por toda la eternidad y yo, pues mi hijo ya no arriesgar su vida nunca más –.

Ratbag suspiro – ósea ¿ya no tendrás al idiota de Armor en la cama como la otra noche? - todo quedaron chocados por ese comentario, en especial Shining que no lo recordaba.

-No hijo, tranquilo que tu madre se queda soltera por ahora –.

-Esperen… ¿soltera? – dijo Shining.

-Bueno…. Tienes cierto atractivo físico Shining, además de hacerte mi general esclavo tenía pensado obligarte a casarte conmigo –.

Todos quedaron algo chocados por ese comentario, Shining no sabía si tomarlo como insulto o cumplido pero no alcanzo a decir nada.

Chrysalis miro a Cadence – es una pena que ella no te aprecie, si un día quieres hablar ven a mi castillo –.

Ratbag miro a Shining con ojos asesinos mientras que el unicornio no sabía ni que pensar.

Tras esta oferta de paz, Chrysalis tomo vuelo y dio un extraño grito haciendo que todos los changelings se levantaran de su campamento y se comenzaran a retirar – ¡Joven dragón, eres el héroe de mi pueblo! ¡Estamos en deuda! – dijo ella retirándose.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Spike y Chrysalis se detiene – ¡¿Qué hay de los elementos?! –.

-Oh, casi lo olvido – Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y el cofre de los elementos apareció frente a Spike – ¡Lo que tú me pidas dragón lo are, estamos en deuda contigo! – dijo marchándose con su pueblo.

-Spike… – dijo Luna – ¿Qué hiciste? –.

Spike entrego el libro de Star Swirl y les conto todo lo ocurrido, Celestia y Luna no se lo creían, nunca habían comprendido esa extraña frase que el unicornio dejo en ese libro cunado murió y ahora resultaba que era una parte de su alma. Spike les dijo que podían llamarlo una vez cada año. Las dos se sintieron emocionadas, pero el solsticio había sido hace poco con lo que tendrían un largo año de espera para poder abrir ese libro y ver a su mentor aunque sea unos minutos.

Tras todos estos hechos, se comenzó a reconstruir la ciudad. Claro, cuando la nobleza se enteró de lo que había hecho Shining, pidieron que lo decapitaran, sin embargo las princesas lo protegieron y también el cuerpo militar, desgraciadamente no evitaron que le dieran de baja deshonrosa del ejército y le retoricaran todos sus títulos, cosa que enfureció a casi todo el ejército, a la familia Sparkle y a las princesas.

Pasaron los días y Shining se mostró bastante deprimido, no solo perdió el puesto que tanto le costó ganar, sino que también el gran amor de su vida resulto ser una farsa. Meses más tarde, cuando la ciudad de Canterlot se encontraba estable y reconstruida en un 60%, Twilight se acercó a su hermano mayor y le pidió que fuera con ella a pasar una temporada en Ponyville. El al principio se mostró algo dudoso pero sus padres le dijeron que fuera y se despejara un poco, pues su depresión era algo notorio y un poco de aire fresco le vendría muy bien.

Cadence se disculpó mucho con Shining después de lo ocurrido, inclusive lo invito a salir pero el al rechazo, pues sabía que eso solo lo hacía por lastima, no por sentimiento de amor. Velvet intervino y le pidió a Cadence que le diera espacio a Shining, dado a que creía que su hijo necesitaba estar lejos de Cadence, a lo que Cadence acepto pues sabía que lo mejor para él era estar lejos de ella.

Luego de un par de días Shining acepto y fue a Ponyville con Twilight, Spike y las manes. Donde pasaría una temporada para tratar de despejar su mente y volver a empezar después de haber destrozado prácticamente casi toda su vida, pero gracias al apoyo de su familia y amigos veía el futuro con esperanza de que mejore.

Fin de la temporada 2 XD.


End file.
